Mending
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Brotherhood: A friendship unlike any other, built out of respect and love, will always have eachothers backs. James and Logan didn't seem to understand what Brotherhood meant. They left Kendall and Carlos in the dust. Years later the four are forced back together. Will things ever be the same or is the bond of Brotherhood broken for good.
1. Broken Bond

**Mending **

**Chapter 1: Broken Bond**

Someone once told me a best friend is someone who mends you when you are broken, but what do you do when it was your best friends who broke you when they turned their backs on you? How do you heal from something like that?

Carlos and I have asked ourselves these questions every day for the past three years. Ever since our former friends James Diamond and Logan Mitchell turned their backs on us in eighth grade.

The four of us all met our first day of Kindergarten. That day was forever in my memory. It was probably the best day ever. The four of all got in trouble and sent to the time out room where we all started talking about out hate for our mean teacher, Ms. Agatha.

As the years went by we grew closer and became more than friends. We became brothers. We were inseparable and had each others back through everything. We did everything together and we were there for one another no matter what.

Carlos and I protected James and Logan. They were the weaker of the four of us and people tended to pick on them more. Carlos and I would do anything to make sure no one hurt our brothers, they in turn helped us when we needed it.

We were inseparable. We had a bond like no other. Nothing was going to tear us apart, or so I thought. There came a day when our friendship was tested. James and Logan made a very bad decision.

_School had just finished for the day and the four of us just walked out of the school building. James and Logan were both really happy that Dak and his crew had left them alone. I guess they finally learned that Carlos and I had our brothers' backs. _

_It was then I realized I had forgotten some homework I really needed to finish. _

"_Guys I forgot my homework," I said._

"_Crap, me too," Carlos said. _

"_I'll be right back," I said turning and running back into the school building. I heard Carlos holler too. James and Logan were left alone outside. A few minutes would be fine. I ran to my locker and got my homework and ran for the door as fast as I could. _

_I reached the door when I heard voices talking outside. _

_"I just want to make a deal with," Dak said. I peeked out the door wondering who he was talking to. I hoped to god it wasn't Logan and James. If he laid a hand on them I would kill him. _

_"W-What kind of deal?" Logan stuttered. I hate how these jerks scared him. _

"_Oh just a small little deal really," Dak said casually. _

"_What?" James asked as Carlos joined me. _

_"You and James can join us and your bullying stops," My mouth fell as Dak said that._

_"What about Kendall and Carlos?" James asked. I looked to my side at Carlos. _

_"You would have to stop being their friends," Dak smirked. _

_"But they're our best friends," Logan said. I was glad he and James felt that way._

_"Yeah, Dak. So screw off," Carlos said as he walked out the door with me right behind him. _

_"Think about it Logan. You and James would be popular. No one would bully you and you could rule the school with us," Dak said gesturing to himself and his friends who were standing just a few feet away. _

_"What happens if we refuse?" James asked. I could not believe he was considering this. I looked at Carlos and could see the same shocked look on his face. _

_"We will continue to make your lives hell and it will be ten times worse," Dak laughed coldly._

_"You won't touch them, Dak," I growled. I would not let him near Logan or James. _

_"You can't protect them forever, Knight," Dak smirked._

_"We'll do it," Logan said. I turned to Logan shocked and at a loss for words. I could not believe he had just said that. _

_"Logan, no," Carlos said shocked._

_"We have to." James said. Carlos looked liked someone had just slapped him in the face. I probably looked the same. _

_"No you don't. Carlos and I will protect you. We always have," I said my voice cracking I could not believe this was happening._

_"We are tired of having to be protected we want to be able to go to school and not be in fear," Logan said looking down._

_"Guys please," Carlos whimpered as Logan and James made their way to Dak._

_"Does what we have mean nothing to you! We have been friends since we were five!" I yelled. I could not believe they were just tossing me and Carlos aside after all we had been through together._

_"We are sorry." Logan said._

_"But we have to do this," James sighed._

_"You boys made the right choice," Dak said smiling at my now former friends._

_"We will see you tomorrow Knight and Garcia. Our fun with you two has just begun," Dak said causing his friends to laugh as they left. Logan and James looked at us one more time before following Dak, leaving me and Carlos behind broken._

_"Kendall what just happened?" Carlos sobbed._

_"I-I don't know," I said falling to my knees. Two of my best friends had just betrayed us after they promised we would always be together._

Logan and James were not that nasty towards us at first, but as they grew more comfortable in their new circle of friends they began to change until the two of them became just as cruel as Dak and the rest of his friends.

With every punch and verbal insult our former friends threw at us our hearts broke a little more. Turning us into the people we are today.

"Kendall do you think Logan and James ever remember when we were best friends? When we'd share our every thought? Every smile? And every laugh? Or do you think they regret those times we shared together?" Carlos asked me sadly.

It was a Friday night, which meant it was time for our weekly sleepovers in my tree house. People make think it weird for two seventeen year olds to sleep in a tree house but it had always been a tradition of ours. Carlos and I look forward to them every week, and once upon a time so did James and Logan. But I doubt they even remember that.

"I don't know Carlitos. I hope they remember them but it has been a long time since they were our friends," I said.

"I could never regret those times. They were some of the happiest times of my life," Carlos smiled sadly.

"Same here Carlitos I'll always cherish those memories. Even if Logan and James have forgotten how precious all those times are the two of us can remember it always," I said patting Carlos' shoulder.

"You know sometimes I wish I could walk away and forget what we had with them, but I can't. No matter how bad they treat us I can't forget what we had," Carlos sniffled. I pulled my friend into a hug. Even after three years James and Logan's betrayal hurt us. Nothing we did took the pain away.

"I know Carlos I can't tell you how many times I have wished for things to go back to the ay things where. But we can't all we can do is be grateful we still have each other," I said to Carlos as a few tears found their way down my face.

"You're right, Kendall. Thanks for not abandoning me," Carlos said looking me in the eyes.

"I would never abandon you Carlos and thank you for not abandoning me," I said.

"I could never turn my back on you, Kendall. We have been best friends since we were five," Carlos said.

"That did not stop James and Logan," I said bitterly.

"Kendall popularity just meant more to Logan and James it did not matter to them if they turned their backs on the only people who had been there for them through the good and bad times," Carlos told me. I was shocked at how serious he sounded.

"You're right, Carlos. And you know what? You are the only friend I need," I told my Latino friend, meaning every word of it.

"I wonder if they ever miss us," Carlos stated.

"Probably not," I answered truthfully. Carlos could always tell when I lied. Besides I don't believe in lying. Especially to a brother.

"They love ruling the school too much to miss their childhood friends," I sighed.

"But we were more than their friends, we were there brothers," Carlos whimpered.

"I know but they seem to have forgotten that," I replied.

"Why? They promised we would be brothers forever," Carlos sobbed.

"I know they did buddy," I said. And I did remember.

_We were twelve and camping out in my tree house in the backyard. _

_"Thanks for standing up for us guys," Logan said smiling at Carlos and I. Logan was bullied for being smart and James was bullied for his unnatural beauty. Carlos and I always came to our brothers' defense though. _

_"Yeah if it wasn't for you guys we would have got our butts kicked," James said grinning. _

_"No problem it's what brothers do they look out for each other." I told my friends._

_"We will always be brothers," Logan declared._

_"Promise?" Carlos asked._

_"Promise." The three of us said, smiling at Carlos. _

"_We have to make it official," James said. He jumped up from his spot and left the tree house. He returned a few minutes later with a pen and paper. _

_Together we drafted a small contract. We all signed it and even cut our thumbs and pressed our blood to the paper. It was a sacred pact between friends, between brothers. We hid the contract in the rafters of the tree house so we would never lose it. _

"I bet they forgot that too," Carlos said bitterly.

I decided we needed to do something else this trip down memory lane was only brining us both pain.

"Hey Carlos you want to go out?" I asked noticing it was only 6pm. Carlos brightened at my question.

"Where to?" He asked smiling.

"How about we go for pizza at Griffins Pizzeria?" I know how much Carlos loves that place.

"I can get corndogs on my half right?" Carlos asked. He ate corndogs on almost everything.

"Sure buddy," I said laughing.

"I am so in then!" Carlos cheered.

We had just finished ordering our pizza when some kids from our school walked in. I groaned when I noticed James and Logan where with them.

"Kendall maybe we should go," Carlos said nervously. Anytime James and Logan were around us they would harass us. They did have an image to keep up after all. Then again I think they just didn't care about us anymore.

"Carlos we already ordered and we are not going to let those jackasses run us off we have just as much right to be here as they do," I replied. Just then, Logan and James spotted us they left their friends at their table and made their way over to us.

_This should be fun _I thought bitterly.

"Look who we have here James. It's the moron brothers," Logan said as he and James laughed.

"As I recall Mitchell, you and Diamond were once moron brothers with us," I sneered. Carlos and I refused to address the two of them by their first names around them.

"Can it, Kendall. We have wised up since then," James smirked.

"Oh really seems to me you both dumbed down, Diamond," Carlos growled.

"You are pushing your luck Carlos. You know we won't hesitate to kick your asses." Logan glared.

"I dare you to touch him. I'll beat you both so bad you won't even recognize yourselves," I snarled. No one messes with my brother, even these two.

"Aw, is he your boyfriend, Kendall?" Logan laughed.

"No, he is my brother and there is no way in hell I will let a bunch of douche bags mess with him," I said my voice cold.

"How sweet," Logan said

"You don't scare us Kendall," James smirked.

"I will let you in on a secret Hortense. You and Diamond don't scare us either," Carlos smiled, using Logan's first name.

"Don't call me that," Logan snapped.

"Hit a nerve did he Mitchell?" I laughed. Logan and James stepped closer to us just as the waitress Mercedes came to our table with our pizza. Mercedes was a close friend of ours and she knew what douche bags Logan and James were. Mercedes was also the daughter of the owner of the restaurant and in college.

"Do I have to throw you two out?" Mercedes asked staring James and Logan down.

"No," They both said.

"Good go to your table then," Mercedes commanded and they both left.

"Thanks Mercedes," Carlos said before taking a slice of pizza.

"Yeah we owe you. We were about to punch those tools," I told her before I grabbed myself a slice of pizza.

"No need to thank me Kendall. You and Carlos are sweet boys and don't deserve to have punks like them mess with you," Mercedes said smiling at us before she left.

"They weren't always like that," Carlos sighed. I could tell he was getting sad again. We both were.

"Carlos, the James and Logan we knew are gone," I told him, a trace of pain in my voice. I hated saying that but it was true.

"I know, Kendall. Let's forget about them and just enjoy our night," Carlos said putting a smile on his face.

"You're right Carlos. Those jerks will not ruin our good time," I smiled at my friend.

We enjoyed our pizza making small talk and just enjoying ourselves without any more drama from the band of idiots.

**Ok so for those of you who haven't figured it out, this is Mending from Rhett9. He has lost his inspiration and I adopted it. I am taking his chapters and tweaking them a bit. I have been working hard to keep this to the original while also making it my own. So I hope you enjoy this. Anywho review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Punishment

**I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like thank, **_Rhett9, winterschild11, nyclover909, annabellex2, WOWcow, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and jenizzleoffdachain_ **for taking the extra time to review. **

**Chapter 2: Punishment**

Carlos and I were sitting at our table enjoying our lunch and minding our business until we were interrupted.

"Sup dorks."

Carlos and I looked up at the sound of Jett Stetson's voice. Dak Zevon, Camille Roberts, Lucy Stone, Stephanie King, Dustin Belt, Sarah Adams, Logan and James were all standing around us with Jett.

"Just because we are a band does not make us dorks," Carlos growled annoyed. We both hated it when these jerks bashed us for being in a band.

"It does when there are only two people in the band and they are the school losers," Lucy laughed.

"We don't need anyone else," I replied.

"And the only reason we are seen as the school losers is because we refuse to bow down to the nine of you like everyone else does," Carlos finished. I grinned at that. That was so true.

"And that makes you stupid too," Dak smirked.

"No, everyone letting you control them is stupid," I smirked.

"You're just jealous no one cares about your little band Dork Drive," Camille sneered.

"No you dumb slut. It's Heffron Drive get it right," Carlos spat. Those tools know good and well our band is called Heffron Drive. I mean it says it on my shirt for crying out loud.

"Honestly, no one cares what you losers are called." Sarah said. Of the nine of them, she got on my nerves the most. Fucking Sarah and her smartass fucking mouth was always trying to cause problems. And her voice sounded like she had inhaled helium.

"That hurts so much coming from the school slut. Shouldn't you being spreading your legs for the hockey team? I mean it is their week to bang you right?" I smiled causing Carlos to laugh and the populars to glare.

"Don't talk that way about my girlfriend, Knight," Dustin said.

"What is the matter Dustin? Can't handle the truth about your girlfriend? I mean everyone knows she is a slut," Carlos laughed.

"And besides Dustin we know you, Stetson and Zevon are man whore's yourself," I added.

"Kendall, you and Carlos really don't want to anger us," Logan said.

"We are not scared of any of you, Mitchell." Carlos stated.

"You should be." James laughed.

"Oh really? Why is that Diamond?" I mocked.

"This is why," Jett said before he punched me. Jett, Dustin, Logan, Dak and James started fighting us while the sluts watched. It was 5 against two but Carlos and I would not go down without a fight. I don't know how long we were fighting before teachers pulled us all apart.

"The seven of you to Principal Rocque's office now!" Ms. Wainwright yelled.

We were sitting in Principal Rocque's office. He was currently dealing with Jett and Dak. I decided to look around the room. I noticed Carlos had given Dustin a busted lip and a bruised jaw. Logan had a black eye and a busted lip thanks to me and James was also sporting a black eye thanks to Carlos. Carlos had a busted lip and a bruised jaw because of James. I had a black eye and a bleeding nose thanks to Logan. I saw Jett and Dak come out and smirked to myself seeing the bruised jaw and busted lip I gave Dak and the broken nose and black eye Carlos gave Jett. After 20 minutes Carlos, Logan, James and I were called in together. I had no idea why he called the four of us in.

"So boys you ready for your punishment?" Principal Rocque asked.

"Shouldn't you hear what happened first?" James questioned.

"No I heard enough from the others and besides Ms. Wainwright informed me of what happened after she interrogated Camille," Principal Rocque said.

"What is our punishment?" I asked. I honestly don't think Carlos and I should have been punished those jackasses started with us. We weren't completely innocent, but we were just defending ourselves.

"I am not going to do anything to you," Principal Rocque smirked. I did not like that smirk one bit.

"What do you mean sir?" Logan asked slowly.

"I called your mothers and they said they have the perfect thing in mind so I'll let them handle it," Principal Rocque smiled.

"Kendall I don't like this," Carlos whispered to me. I didn't like this either. I knew when our mothers got involved things didn't turn out so good.

"What did our moms say?" I asked hesitant.

"Just for the four of you to meet at your house, Mr. Knight." Principal Rocque grinned. I really hated how much he was enjoying this.

"Why the hell do we have to go to the dorks house?" Logan groaned. I was about to say something when Principal Rocque cut me off.

"Mr. Mitchell, I talked to your parents and you either do the punishment they say or I suspend you for a month like the others," Principal Rocque said.

"I take it you idiots still know how to get to my house," I stated closing my locker school was out for the day and it was time to learn our punishment.

"Watch who you call an idiot," James growled.

"But to answer your question we know how to get there," Logan stated.

I pulled into the driveway with Logan and James pulling in behind me. They were too good to ride with me and Carlos.

I dug into my pocket to get my key to unlock the door. We made our way into my living room to be greeted by four angry mothers. I had not seen Mrs. Diamond or Mrs. Mitchell in three years. I see Carlos' mom all the time though.

"Have a seat boys," Mrs. Diamond said. She had short brown hair with hazel eyes. She was tall and she had a tan complexion. She owns her own cosmetics business. She was still as scary as she had been before.

"Hey mom," I said smiling trying to lessen the glare she had on me and Carlos. My mom has brown eyes and red shoulder length hair with a cream colored complexion. She is a sweet woman unless she is angry and right now she was furious.

"Don't you 'hey mom' me," Mom said in a stern voice. I could hear Carlos laughing next to me.

"You boys really did a number on each other," Mrs. Mitchell sighed. She had brown eyes with shoulder length hair she was the shortest of the moms. She had a complexion similar to Logan's. Mrs. Mitchell was a middle school teacher.

"Carlos, Kendall what have Jen and I told you two about fighting?" Mrs. Garcia said looking at Carlos and me. Mrs. Garcia had long black hair and brown eyes. She had caramel colored skin and was a stay at home mom just like my mom.

"You said that violence is never the answer and you catch more flies with honey than vinegar," Carlos and I replied. We had that speech memorized by heart. I could hear James and Logan laughing until their moms glared at them.

"So boys your principal told us what happened, but we want to hear your story," Mrs. Diamond said.

"So who wants to tell us?" Mom said.

"I think it should be Carlos." Mrs. Mitchell said. Carlos and I shared a look.

"Why him?" James asked.

"Because I seem to recall when you and Logan were best friends with Kendall and Carlos that Carlos never lies." Mrs. Diamond said smiling at Carlos. I could see my friend blushing at her words. Carlos began to tell them everything.

"That is exactly what Principal Rocque told us," My mom said.

"Then why did you guys want me to say it Mamma Knight?" Carlos asked.

"Because we wanted to see if you boys would lie to avoid punishment," Mrs. Mitchell grinned.

"What is our punishment?" Logan said a small fear in his voice.

"Before we get to that, what happened to you boys?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"What do you mean Mamma Garcia?" I had no idea what she was getting at.

"You boys used to be such good friends. What happened?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"Carlos and I still are," I pointed out the obvious.

"Kendall don't be a smart mouth. You know what Sylvia meant," My mom sighed.

"We just want to know why the four of you split from each other," Mrs. Mitchell said.

"They decided that popularity meant more to them then Kendall and me," Carlos said staring at James and Logan. I watched as Logan's and James' moms shook their heads in disappointment at their sons.

"So for your punishment the four of you will hang out together every day after school," Mrs. Diamond smiled.

"What!" We all four yelled.

Had I head her correctly. She didn't just say that did she? There was no way Carlos and I wanted to hang out with Logan and James. As much as we missed them, they weren't the people we used to know. They were different.

"You can't do this," Logan yelled.

"We can and we are," Mrs. Mitchell said staring at Logan.

"Mom it will kill our rep," James whined.

"James Diamond there are more important things than an image," James mother said.

"Mom we don't want to hang out with those stuck up assholes," Carlos and I whined.

"Kendall Donald Knight watch your mouth!" My mother yelled.

"Same goes for you, Carlos Roberto Garcia!" Mrs. Garcia yelled. They both know how much Carlos and I hate with they use our middle names.

"Sorry," We both groaned.

"Mom what about band practice?" I asked, remembering Thursdays are when Carlos and I have band practice.

"Band practice?" Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Diamond asked, looking at mine and Carlos' moms.

"Yeah Kendall and Carlos are in a band, Heffron Drive," My mom said smiling.

"They have their first concert coming up soon," Mrs. Garcia said grinning.

"Mom, it is not that big a deal," Carlos sighed.

"They are playing at the fair in a few weeks," My mom chimed in.

"Mom," I groaned.

"That's wonderful boys," Mrs. Diamond smiled.

"I am sure Logan and James would love to watch your practices," Mrs. Mitchell stated.

"You would be wrong there." I heard James whisper.

"I heard that," Mrs. Diamond said sending James a small glare. "You will go to their practices and concert or I am taking away your credit card," she threatened.

"And Logan I'll take away your car if you don't go," Mrs. Mitchell said staring Logan down.

"Fine we will go," James and Logan sighed.

"Mom can you please punish us some other way. Carlos and I don't want to hang out with them." I whined. We really didn't want to.

"I remember a time when that was all you four wanted to do," Mom stated.

"People change, Mamma Knight," Carlos sighed.

"Besides aren't you worried Carlos and I might do what we did when we were fourteen?" I watched as Mrs. Garcia and my mom's eyes widened with fear a bit but it was quickly gone.

"Kendall we know you and Carlos will not go back to that," My mom said. Carlos and I noticed James, Logan and their moms had clueless looks on their faces. Only our families knew what was going on.

"How can you be sure Mamma Knight?" Carlos asked.

"Because you and Kendall struggled with it for a little over a year and you worked hard to beat it." My mom answered. Carlos and I sighed we both knew she was right. That was our last chance to get out of this.

"So, starting tomorrow you boys will hang out here with Kendall and Carlos," Mrs. Diamond smiled.

"Do we have to?" Logan moaned.

"Yes," all four moms said.

"Tomorrow is the Garcia-Knight cookout," Mrs. Garcia stated.

"What is that?" James asked.

"It is when the Garcia's and Knight's have a huge cookout as a family. We do it every Tuesday night," Mom answered.

"You are really going to let them come?" Carlos questioned. I could tell he was not happy. Neither was I.

"Yup." Mrs. Garcia answered.

"But it is family only!" I yelled I did not want those two baboons ruining it.

"You and Carlos once thought of them as your brothers," Mom pointed out.

"Thought as is past tense," I said.

"All they are now to us is a set of enemies," Carlos finished.

"Well you two are dorks," James snapped.

"James, hush," Mrs. Diamond growled.

"Mom, we don't want to go to a stupid cookout," Logan moaned.

"Tough. You're going," Mrs. Mitchell said. The four of us sighed in defeat. Our mothers had spoken. Like it or not, we would be seeing a lot more of each other. Carlos and I made our way upstairs to my room as Logan and James left through the front door. This was going to suck.

~Mrs. Knight~

"They really do hate each other," I sighed as the boys left.

"I wish they were still close," Joanna said.

"Me too. James and Logan were so much happier when Kendall and Carlos were in their lives," Brooke said sadly.

"Kendall and Carlos were happier to although they will not admit it," Sylvia stated.

"They are scared of getting hurt," I said.

"Hopefully this will bring them back together," Joanna smiled.

"The four of them need each other," Brooke replied.

"They used to be like brothers and I hope this will remind them of that," Sylvia said a bit of sadness but also hope in her voice.

"It will work," I said. I was not sure our plan would work but I had to be strong for my friends. "It has to."

~James~

Logan and I walked into my bedroom. We had just left the Knights house. I don't know why our mothers were doing this to us.

"This is gonna be so lame," I said.

"I know," Logan said nodding his head.

"I mean there is a reason we left them in the dust," I said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"They weren't meant to hang out with us, they're lame," I said.

"We did used to be friends," Logan said slowly.

"Yeah, but now we not. They're lame and we used to be like them, but we made the right choice," I said.

"Yeah, you're right," Logan said.

"You bet I am," I said.

Logan and I used to be picked on and now we weren't. There was no question about whether or not we made the right choice. Everything we had done these last few years has been for us to get better social standings.

"Look we'll hang out with the dorks for a few weeks we'll go to their stupid concert at the fair and then get on with our lives," I said. Logan nodded his head again.

"Our mothers are stupid if they think this is gonna work," Logan said. I nodded my head in agreement. Logan was so right. Kendall and Carlos were just to different from me and Logan.

**So there's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Cook Out

**I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like thank, **_winterschild11, jenizzleoffdachain, WOWcow, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Rena. Robacki, and Chey21_ **for taking the extra time to review. **

**Chapter 3: Cook Out**

School was finally out for the day and Carlos and I were beyond excited. We looked forward to the Garcia Knight cookout every week. It was fun and a time for our families to get together.

"It's too bad those jerks will be there," Carlos sighed closing his locker which was next to mine.

"Crap, I forgot that they would be there," I groaned. I did not want to have to deal with James and Logan any more than I had to. I don't know why our mothers are doing this to us. It didn't make any sense. We grew apart and that's all there was to it. People changed and sometimes not for the better. If Logan and James wanted to be assholes, then so be it. Carlos and I didn't need them. We were fine on our own.

"We just won't let them spoil our time," Carlos said determined.

"You're right. We look forward to this and it is not going to be ruined by those morons," I said.

We made our way to the parking lot. We were halfway there when James and Logan approached us.

"What do you want?" I groaned. I did not what to have to deal with them until later.

"We need a ride to your house." James said.

"Why? You two have cars!" Carlos said, rolling his eyes.

"Our moms drove us to school today and wanted us to ride to your house with you," Logan sighed.

"Why?" I asked my curiosity taking over.

"They thought we wouldn't show if we had our cars, so this is their way of making sure we are at your house today," James groaned. I could tell he and Logan hated this as much and Carlos and I did.

"Fine - I'll give you a ride," I said. As soon as the words left my mouth, they both took off running to the parking lot. When Carlos and I made it to my car, Logan and James were already there.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked.

"We didn't want any of our friends catching us with you two losers," Logan stated.

I just rolled my eyes. "Like we want to be seen with you two stuck up pricks," I said while unlocking my car. The four of us climbed in.

"So how long does this thing last?" James asked annoyed.

"It starts at six when Mamma Garcia gets off work and comes over. Then it lasts until ten," I smirked.

"Four hours! Are you serious?" Logan groaned.

"Yeah, Mitchell - he is. What's wrong? Got somewhere else to be?" Carlos smiled.

"Actually yes," Logan said.

"We are supposed to meet our friends at the mall at seven," James finished.

"Oh, you mean the mindless cronies?" I asked, causing Carlos and I to laugh at our name for the Populars.

"They are not mindless!" James and Logan snapped, which caused Carlos and I to laugh even more.

"Yeah they are," Carlos said, turning the radio on before they could object.

I smiled at the song that was on. I had forgotten that our band's CD was the last thing we listened to, and our song Someday was playing. I shared a smirk with Carlos as he nodded in acknowledgement. As we saw James and Logan getting into the song, I could not wait until they found out it was us.

"That was an amazing song," James said.

"I can't believe we have never heard it before," Logan said.

"Who knew you dorks had good taste in music?" James stated.

"Who was that?" Logan asked. Carlos and I smirked before answering.

"It was Heffron Drive," Carlos and I said together. Our smiles grew as their jaws dropped.

"T-That was you two?" James asked he sounded shocked that we were capable of singing like that.

"Yup," I said, popping the P.

"No way that was you two losers," Logan said.

"Well it was, you mindless baboon," Carlos snapped.

"What is your problem with us and our friends?" James questioned.

"Oh, we have several problems with you, but it is none of your damn business," Carlos answered.

"You two are so bitter. I don't remember the two of you being that way," Logan said.

"You two don't remember a lot of things Logan," I said glancing in the rearview mirror.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"Nothing - just drop it," Carlos said.

"Besides, high school changes people. Some for the better, some for the worse. But if one thing is true, you find out who your real friends are," I said, giving Carlos a glance as I pulled into my driveway. I could see what looked like hurt on James and Logan's faces from my mirror, but it was quickly gone.

We were in my living room watching TV when I heard my dad come in from out back. My dad had my eyes and hair and was taller than me.

"Dinner is almost ready boys," Dad said. I noticed it was only four.

"Mamma Garcia getting off work early today?" I asked. Usually when she got off work early, we ate early.

"Yeah, Sylvia called me at three and said she would be here at four." Dad smiled. The four of us nodded and headed out back. We got our plates and sat down at the teen picnic table, which was a table away from the adults and my sister so Carlos and I could talk without adults bugging us. But today we had to share it with James and Logan.

Mrs. Garcia walked out with my mom they both greeted us then went to get their own plates.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Garcia?" Logan asked. I really wanted to slap him before I remembered he and James didn't know.

"Papi died last year," Carlos said sadly. Carlos's father had been a police officer. He was killed last year during a bank robbery.

"Carlos, we had no idea," James said.

"It's ok. I mean, of course you wouldn't know. The only time you and Logan talk to me or Kendall is when you and your friends are insulting us. Kendall helped me through my father's death like the great brother he is. If it had not been for him and his family, I don't know what I and my mom would have done," Carlos said before he got up and made his way to the tree house.

"We didn't mean to upset him," Logan said staring at his food. I wanted to yell but I knew it would do no good.

"Where did he go?" James whispered. I guess he was afraid I'd blow up on him like Carlos did. I wanted to, but I needed to stay calm.

"He went to the tree house," I said, shrugging. The tree house was where we would go to calm down.

"You still have that thing?" Logan asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah" was all I said.

Carlos returned ten minutes later.

"You ok, buddy?" I said smiling at my best friend.

"Yeah, Kendall, I'm fine," Carlos said smiling at me. I could tell he was being honest, I mean, when you know someone as long as we've known each other, you can just tell what they are thinking.

"Carlos, we really are sorry," James said.

"It's fine. You guys didn't know," Carlos replied.

"Katie has grown a lot," Logan said. I guess he was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that tends to happen," I said annoyed. I guess being around idiots made Logan lose some IQ points.

"Do you always have to be such a douche?" James asked.

"Do you?" I countered.

"You two aren't exactly innocent little angels," Carlos said annoyed.

"Which is why we rule the school. Innocence gets you nowhere accept a beating," Logan smirked.

"You two are so proud of yourselves, aren't you? Causing others pain," Carlos countered.

"You may run the school, but you two lost yourselves in the process. That's something to be proud of," I added rolling my eyes.

"It sure as hell is," James said proudly.

"It's more interesting than anything you two do," Logan said.

I looked at Carlos who only shook his head. _If he only knew._ I thought sharing another look with Carlos. We both got up and headed inside despite our parents protests.

~James ~

Logan and I were sitting there smiling. We had shown those two up. They could be so dumb at times. They made the wrong choice a few years back and for some reason they are sticking to it.

"You know, Kendall and Carlos do something far more meaningful then you two idiots."

We both jumped at the sound of the voice. We turned around to see Katie standing there. Where had she come from?

"Like what?" I asked not believing her.

"You really want to know?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah, that is why he asked," Logan said, rubbing his temples.

"Well I don't think I should tell you," Katie said taking the seat in front of us.

"Why not?" I was curious. When she was seven, Katie loved us.

"Because you are both backstabbing jerks," Katie stated like it was obvious. I don't know why, but what she said really hurt.

"Are you going to tell us or what?" Logan questioned. I could tell he was putting up a wall to hide his hurt.

"I don't know. I could tell you or have you wait until tomorrow. Since you will be going with them," Katie smiled. She was definitely her brother's sister.

"Are you always this annoying?" I groaned.

"Yup. You two should have remembered that," Katie smirked.

"We figured you would have grown out of it," Logan stated.

"Well that is where you would be wrong, my dear Logie." Katie laughed. Yup, she was just like her brother.

"And just for that, you two can wait until tomorrow to find out what the guys do and when you do, it will embarrass you both," Katie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Wish I could stay longer, but I have to go boys," Katie said before she got up and went to her mother's table.

"You as confused as I am?" Logan asked staring at the spot Katie had been.

"Yup," I said cocking my head. Katie had confused me more than I was usually confused.

~Kendall~

"Can you believe those two?" I stated, falling on my bed.

"Yeah, they actually think high school popularity means something. What is that popularity going to get them when we graduate?" Carlos said sitting on the bed he had in my room.

"You are right, Carlitos. When that time comes they will have nothing. Their so-called friends will all move on. Their glory days will be behind them." I laughed at how pathetic they all were.

"I wish we did not have to drag them along with us," Carlos sighed.

"Me too. They will probably just ruin everything with their stuck up attitudes, but we look forward to going. We will just have to ignore them as best we can." I groaned. I would not let James and Logan ruin tomorrow. It was too important to us and we had other people to think about besides ourselves and the assholes.

"That's all we can do," Carlos replied.

"Yeah. So how much trouble do you think we would get into if we stayed down here until dumb and dumber leave?" I asked looking at Carlos.

"We may end up grounded for a week. Which we really do not need to be grounded for," Carlos said, getting up.

"I guess you're right. Our parents would totally overreact just because we do not want to be around two huge jerks." I sighed before getting up and following Carlos out of my room and back outside. I just hope that soon all our moms wise up and realize that these little forced play dates would not restore our friendship to the way it was before they destroyed everything.

We walked outside to find the losers were gone. Part of me was happy for that, but I knew Carlos and I were in trouble.

"Where are the morons?" I asked my mom.

"James and Logan left," my mom said, glaring at me for referring to them as morons.

"I thought they had to stay until the cookout was done," Carlos said.

"Well, you were both rude and they said they had to go somewhere, so we let them go," Mrs. Garcia said folding her arms. I could tell my mom and Carlos's mom were not pleased with us. But we had a right to leave.

"Do we have to take them with us?" I asked. Although I already knew the answer, I was hoping a miracle would happen and she would say we could leave them.

"Yes" is all mom said before she and Momma Garcia left to go to the kitchen.

"Damn," I said aloud.

"Double damn," Carlos sighed.

Maybe, just maybe, Logan and James wouldn't spoil everything. I knew that was wishful thinking, but I could hope right?

**So finally chapter three. I've had it for sometime, but I pushed it aside. This is all part of my mass update. I've updated 8 fics today. If you have other favorites of mine go check out my profile and let me know. I hope you liked it. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Cover Girl

**I would like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this. I would also like thank, **_winterschild11, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and WOWcow _**for taking the extra time to review. **

**Chapter 4: Cover Girl**

"What are we doing at the hospital?" James squeaked as I pulled my car into the parking lot of Sherwood General Hospital.

"Still hate hospitals, Diamond?" Carlos laughed as he got out of the car. It was no secret that James hated hospitals. I personally found his reaction quite funny.

"Yes! They are filled with weird smells and they're cold. Now, why are we here?" James said as he and Logan got out of the car.

"You will see when we get there," I said getting out as well. We all headed inside and to the nurses station.

"Kendall, Carlos - nice to see you boys again," Mrs. Adams said as we made our way up to her desk. Mrs. Adams was in her early thirties with brown eyes and curly red hair.

"You know we love doing this," Carlos said giving her a smile. A genuine one at that. This was probably one of the only times Carlos really smiled anymore.

"I know you boys do. Who are your friends?" Mrs. Adams asked noticing we had company.

"This is Logan Mitchell," I said gesturing to Logan, "and this is James Diamond," I said gesturing to James.

"They aren't our friends," Carlos added.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you boys anyway," Mrs. Adams said.

"Nice to meet you as well," Logan said for both him and James. At least he was still polite when he needed to be.

"Give them a visitors pass also I'm assuming?" Mrs. Adams asked as she handed me and Carlos our passes. I nodded.

"Here you go," Mrs. Adams stated giving James and Logan their passes. Carlos and I said our goodbyes before the four of us headed to the elevator.

"Now will you tell us why we are here?" Logan asked once we were inside the elevator.

"Nope," I said smirking at him.

"Asshole," James mumbled.

"Moron," Carlos said sticking his tongue out at James. I was grateful for Carlos doing that, but this wasn't the place for it.

"Carlos, not right now," I said placing my hand on my friend's shoulder.

"Fine," Carlos sighed. I knew he wanted to put them in their place, but we'd be doing that shortly. Before anything else could be said, the elevator stopped and the doors opened signaling we had arrived at our floor.

"What are we doing in the children's cancer wing?" Logan asked noticing the sign.

"Every Wednesday and Sunday Kendall and I visit the kids here. We play games with them, draw with them, or help them color," Carlos answered.

"We also put on small shows for them and they sing along with us," I added. I watched as James and Logan both looked down at the ground, no doubt remembering their comments at the cook out.

"Still think what you do is better?" I asked, glaring at them. They didn't answer.

"Come on. Lets go find Erin," Carlos said. I nodded. We made our way to the nurses' lounge and there we found her. Erin was in her mid-forties. She was about Carlos's height with short black hair and green eyes. We first met her when Carlos and I were brought in as patients, and as the years went by, we grew close to her.

"Hey guys," Erin said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Wazzzza?" Carlos stated and I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"Must you do that every time we come here?" I groaned.

"Yes," Carlos said causing Erin to chuckle.

"Anyways," I said changing the subject. "Erin, we brought Logan and James with us." I didn't have to explain who they were to her. She knew all about them.

"So you're the two bullies," Erin stated shooting a glare at James and Logan that caused them to shake a bit. Erin hated bullies. She had ever since her daughter Emma took her life due to bullying.

"That's them," Carlos said as he got some Fruit Smackers out of the vending machine.

"Our moms have this stupid idea of trying to make us friends again," I said leaning against the counter.

"But all it is doing is wasting our time," Carlos said as he poured the whole bag of gummy snacks in his mouth.

"Anyway, enough about them. How are the kids today?" I asked.

"Good for the most part," Erin sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We got a new little girl on Monday. Her name is Hannah. She is ten years old and one of the quietest little girls I have ever seen. She won't talk to anyone but her parents," Erin answered.

"How come?" Carlos asked as he made his way towards Erin.

"Her father told me she doesn't think she is pretty enough for people to talk to since the chemo caused her to lose her hair," Erin said.

"I was hoping you boys could spend the day with her and maybe you could sing her the song you wrote Kendall?" Erin asked, giving me a hopeful smile.

"Of course we will," I said. _People like her are the reason I wrote the song in the first place,_ I thought.

"Wonderful! She is in room 304. Don't get upset if she doesn't talk to you. Her parents are both at work right now and it is even harder to get a word from her when they aren't around," Erin said.

"You two," Erin began, looking to Logan and James. "You better not do anything to make that little girl feel bad."

"We would never do something like that. We're not monsters," Logan said, speaking for the first time since we got into the room.

"From what I have heard, that is exactly what you are," Erin said as she left the room.

"What's her problem?" James asked as we walked down the hall to look for room 304.

"She lost her daughter three years ago," I answered.

"What does that have to do with us?" Logan asked.

"Her daughter committed suicide because she was bullied," Carlos said. The two fell silent at that.

"Here we are," I said as I placed my hand on the doorknob to open the door. I knew she wouldn't answer if I knocked.

"Hi Hannah, I'm Carlos," Carlos said giving Hannah a smile. Carlos was the best at getting the shy kids to open up.

"I'm Kendall," I said as I got the guitar from the corner of the room. Erin had to have left it in here for me.

"I'm James and this is my friend, Logan," James said as he and Logan took a seat out of the way. Hannah just stared at us.

"Hannah, Carlos and I would like to sing you a song. Is that alright with you?" I asked taking my seat next to Carlos. A smile appeared on her face for a second, but then it vanished as she nodded her head.

"I wrote this song a few months back," I said as I got ready to play.

"We call it Cover Girl," Carlos said before we both began to sing.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure. I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror," I sang. Carlos joined in. I looked at Hannah. I saw a few tears slip down her cheeks.

After we finished Carlos and I moved a bit closer to her. I couldn't understand why she was crying.

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"No one has ever said that to me before," Hannah whispered.

"Well, they should because you are pretty, Hannah," I said sincerely. I really meant it. I wasn't saying it just to make her feel better.

"T-Thank you," Hannah sniffled.

"Anytime kiddo," Carlos grinned.

"Can I give you guys a hug?" Hannah asked.

"Of course," I answered.

"Can I hug you guys too?" Hannah asked, glancing at Logan and James once she finished hugging Carlos and I.

"But we didn't do anything," James said sounding confused.

"You guys didn't look at me like I was a helpless little girl like most people do. When you came in, you looked at me like I was normal. That means more to me than you know," Hannah said smiling at James and Logan.

"Of course you can," Logan said as he and James got up.

We hung out with Hannah for a few more hours before it was time for us to go. We didn't get to see the other kids, but that was ok. We had helped Hannah out of her shell.

"That was fun," Logan said once we got back inside my car.

"Did you see how happy she was?" James asked, his voice full of excitement. Who knew those two could actually care?

"You guys do this every week?" James asked.

"Sure do," Carlos said from the passenger seat.

"Could we come with you Sunday?" Logan asked. I was shocked that they wanted to do it again.

"But Sunday is the day we have to hang out and do what you and Logan want to do," I pointed out.

"So? What we just did was way better than what we do on Sundays. So can we please go?" Logan asked nudging James lightly.

"If you're sure," Carlos said shrugging his shoulders.

"We are!" Logan exclaimed.

Maybe I was wrong. _Maybe somewhere deep inside these two still have a heart._ I thought as we pulled out of the parking lot.

**I am so sorry for the wait. I've been pushing this aside for my other fics. I kind of forgot about this one. This is just a short chapter, but it's got some meaning in it. I hope you liked it. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Walls

**I would like thank,** _Swayzee Sweetheart, annabellex2, LoveSprakle, winterschild11, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, and KEALY KAMES _**for taking the extra time to review. **

**Chapter 5: Walls **

"Kendall, our shirts," Carlos said in a panicked voice. The four of us were sitting in my living room. Carlos and I were working on song lyrics while Logan and James watched TV. It was then I noticed we were both wearing a long sleeved shirts.

"Shit," I said. I had not even realized it before. This wasn't good. I stood up to leave the room and change. I didn't want to make my parents worry.

"What is the big deal?" Logan asked as he and James started at Carlos and me confused.

They didn't know, but then again why wouldn't they? They hadn't been around. There was no way that they would know what was going on. Carlos and I didn't like to broadcast our lives to other people, especially the jerks who broke us in the first place.

We did not get a chance to answer Logan's question though. My dad walked into the living room. He noticed the shirt right away and he didn't seem happy. He must've heard us talking about our shirts. He was always worried about us.

"Carlos, Kendall - lift up the sleeves," dad said sounding worried.

"Dad, it's not what you think," I said. I did not want to go through this while the douche bags were here.

"Kendall is right, we just put them on without realizing," Carlos stated.

"Then why are you both wearing a long sleeved shirt?" my dad questioned with worry in his eyes. I hated how my parents and Mrs. Garcia did not trust us. But then again, they had a right not to trust us. I wouldn't trust is either after what happened.

"I was running late so I just put the first shirt I could find on," Carlos answered.

"I had nothing else clean. You know how I hate to do laundry," I said shrugging. I hated cleaning actually. It took time and I was lazy.

"You boys struggled for over a year. I just want to make sure you did not have a slip up," he said trying to sound serious but I could hear the fear in his voice. He was scared and I didn't blame him.

"Fine," Carlos sighed. We both lifted our sleeves to show him that nothing was going on.

"See dad? Nothing," I said annoyed.

"You need to have more faith in us," Carlos said to my dad. I agreed with my brother. Mom, Dad and Mrs. Garcia freak every time we have long sleeved shirts on, and if we are both wearing one, they go nuts. It was then that Dad realized Logan and James were in the room and he had just spilled our secret.

"James, Logan - nice to see you boys again," my dad said sounding embarrassed at what just happened.

"Nice to see you too," James and Logan said civilly. My dad nodded and left the room.

"What was that about?" James asked looking at Carlos and I?

"He wanted to make sure Kendall and I didn't cut ourselves," Carlos said slowly. He looked over at me. This was the last thing I wanted to be telling them, but we didn't have a choice.

"Why the hell would he think you would do something like that?" Logan asked. I thought I could hear concern in his voice, but shrugged it off. That was the past. It was curiosity not caring. That was a mistake I couldn't afford to make right now.

"Because we did it for over a year," I answered emotionlessly.

"Why?" James asked. Rather than tell him why, I decided to give him the date we started cutting and the date it stopped.

"We started in 8th grade on October 4th," I said looking them in the eyes. I watched as realization hit them.

"Two days after we stopped being friends," Logan whispered looking down at the floor. He looked hurt and ashamed.

"Yeah, the day our best friends stabbed us in the back," Carlos said, his voice filled with anger. James and Logan just sat there speechless and looking at the carpet. Logan seemed to be taking it a bit harder than James. Logan was always the more emotional of the two.

"November 17th, 9th grade year is when we stopped," I said coldly.

"What is so special about that date?" James asked confused.

"You don't remember, do you?" Carlos shook his head. Of course they wouldn't remember. They were too dumb to even realize how had they had broken us.

"No I don't, why else would I ask," James said looking at Carlos.

"That was the day you two hit us for the first time. Before that day you only verbally abused us, but Dak said you had to show him where your loyalty was. So, the two of you beat the crap out of us. We learned that day that you two were not worth hurting ourselves over anymore. The brothers we had known were long gone," I replied coolly. I wanted them to know that I didn't care about them anymore. They weren't worth my time. I had learned that a long time ago. "That day showed Carlos and I that you had to only look out for your family. The world was a cold place, and you had to be just as cold."

"Kendall, Carlos we are so…" Logan started to say, but I cut him off.

"Sorry? Save it, Logan. We do not need you pity," I spat harshly. It was true. We really did not need meaningless pity from the two traitorous jerks that broke us. It took some time, but Carlos and I were able to put the pieces back together again. Sure we were missing two very important pieces, but none of that was important anymore. This was who we are now.

"Guys, we…" Logan tried to say as he looked at James for help. I was about to tell him off, but Carlos beat me to it.

"Look Logan, you two stopped caring about us a long time ago and we stopped caring about you," Carlos said emotionlessly. It was true. After the day they hit us, we both just stopped caring about them. Sure from time to time, we wished they had never hurt us, but that was all it was, wishing. Longing for something you couldn't have. It was all apart of human nature.

"Watching people leave is hard, but it's harder remembering that time when they promised they wouldn't. Remember when you two promised?" I said, my voice cold. "We all know the only reason you two are even here is because our mothers have this weird fantasy that this friendship can be mended. But it can't. Nothing is going to fix and I can tell you two made your minds up before this even really started."

"Kendall and I are going to his room to work on our song in peace," Carlos said getting up and heading upstairs.

"Don't count on us coming back down," I said coolly as I followed Carlos out of the room.

~Logan~

James and I just sat there. Tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks, but I couldn't let them. I just hoped James didn't see them. We had hurt Kendall and Carlos so badly. I had never thought it would be that bad. We had to join Dak and the others though. James and I were not as strong as Kendall and Carlos, so when Dak offered for us to join his group and our bullying would stop, James had been so excited. Then Dak said we had to abandon Carlos and Kendall. We just wanted our suffering to end.

It had been a hard decision, and one that I regretted everyday. I never let James know that though. James had convinced me to join Dak. He had said it was the smart thing to do. We were no longer picked on, but picked on people, mainly Kendall and Carlos. I wasn't happy with who we had become, but it was the price I paid to not get beat.

I had never thought for one minute that we had hurt Kendall and Carlos that bad. Friends come and go. It's a part of life. I thought they had known that. I never thought they would go and hurt themselves like that.

I personally thought cutting was dumb. Why go through all that pain and suffering. In my opinion cutting led to depression and depression led to suicide. Suicide is selfish. You hurt everyone around you when you do that. People never realize how many people would actually miss them if they died. I would never even consider cutting or suicide for myself. I guess in a way I am glad Kendall and Carlos never got to that point, or at least they weren't successful if they did. I'd have to look into that maybe.

Over the years I had tried to talk to Kendall and Carlos. I chickened out every time or James found a way to remind me of what happened before and talked me out of it. James was a smooth talker and could convince me of just about anything.

"They hurt themselves because of us," James said calmly bringing me from my thoughts. I looked over at him.

"I knew turning our backs on them would hurt, but I didn't know it would hurt them that bad," I said shaking my head.

"Neither did I. They have changed so much."

"You're right, they have."

We both jumped at the sudden voice behind us. I turned and saw Katie standing behind us. James glanced over his shoulder as well.

"Why do you keep doing that?" James asked annoyed.

"How much of that did you hear?" I questioned ignoring James' rudeness for the moment. He was always rude now, it was just something I had gotten used to.

"Just what James said and he is right. Kendall and Carlos have changed. They're bitter and cold," Katie sighed taking a seat.

She was right. The Carlos I knew had always so energetic and always smiling and Kendall had always been joking around and laughing. They had been so much fun and very caring too. Now they seemed almost unfeeling toward anyone who was not family. They seemed distant from the world and it was all mine and James' fault.

"When did that all happen?" James asked her.

"I would say when they were in ninth grade," Katie replied. James and I shared a look. Kendall and Carlos had just reminded us of what happened that year.

"They both changed so much. Besides the being bitter and cold, they no longer trust people they don't know," Katie said sadly. I felt like a huge jerk. I wasn't sure how James felt. He was hard to read. I used to be able to read James like an open book, but as the years went by I couldn't. We changed and James shut himself off from me more and more.

"Is that why they don't have other friends?" James asked. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I don't know how affected he was by this news about Kendall and Carlos. He had a great poker face.

"Yeah, they say that, trust is for fools," Katie said sadly. I could see a few unshed tears in her eyes. This had to be hard on her, seeing her brothers (I'm sure she considered Carlos a brother by now) like this. I sat there taking it all in how we had crushed Kendall and Carlos's trust. It had never occurred to me that we had hurt them that bad.

"That's awful," I sighed. I looked at James again looking for some hint to how he was taking all this news. He just looked distant. I couldn't make out how he was feeling.

"You two really hurt them," Katie said looking us both in the eyes. That made the guilt grow even more.

"We know," I said looking down.

"I know why you two did it, and I think you both made a mistake. I hope in time the four of you can fix things. You need each other, more than you know," Katie said as she got up and left the room before either of us could question her.

"I forgot how smart she was," James said shaking his head.

"Come on," I said standing up. James looked up at me confused. "We're going up there," I commanded. It was a request, he did not have a say in this. We were going to talk to Kendall and Carlos whether James liked it or not.

~Kendall~

We had finished working on the song a while ago but we were not ready to go back down there. Even after all this time, the pain still hurts. Luckily our walls are so strong. We only let them down when we are alone. No one else needs to know how Carlos and I feel. Sharing your feelings only leads to heartbreak and betrayal.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock on my door. I groaned thinking it was Katie. Logan and James probably knew better than to bug us. They had probably even left already. I didn't really care right now.

"Katie, not now," I groaned. I was not in the mood.

"It's Logan, can James and I come in?" I heard Logan say from the other side of the door.

"Might as well let them Kendall, we are stuck with them for another hour anyway," Carlos groaned from the bed he had in my room.

"You're right," I sighed from my bed. "Come in," I said hiding my annoyance.

"It hasn't changed much," James commented as he and Logan took in my room. I still had my green walls and the shelf with my favorite Spider-Man toys from my childhood. Really the only difference was my TV and Carlos having a bed here.

"It is cleaner than I remember," Logan said.

"Carlos cleans it," I said shrugging.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because if I don't, Kendall would never find anything," Carlos said smiling at me.

"Life is too short to be organized," I said shrugging my shoulders. It was time to bring our walls back up.

"Why are there two beds?" Logan asked.

"Because Carlos and I spend a lot of time at each other's house so he's got a bed here and I've got one there too," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh," Logan said looking down at the ground. I almost felt sorry for him, but I shook it off. Now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

"Take a seat anywhere," Carlos said gesturing around my room. James took a seat in my desk chair and Logan leaned on the desk next to him.

James and Logan just sat there in an awkward silence. I guess after how Carlos and I acted they finally let it all sink in. Carlos and I meanwhile were having a conversation with our eyes. When you had been friends with someone since childhood, you both got really good at reading each other. James and Logan used to be able to do it also. But judging by the looks on their faces, they no longer could.

"How long do you think it will be before our moms realize this is a lost cause and let us go our separate ways again?" Carlos asked breaking the tense silence that filled the room.

"I don't know buddy, but I hope it is soon. This past week has been hell," I said shrugging. We had at least two more weeks with these two. I knew that we had to hang out with them at least until our concert at the fair in two weeks.

"Me too. I am so tired of having to be around them," Carlos sighed.

"Same here. The sooner things go back to normal, the better for all of us," I replied. It may have been mean to talk that way with them both in the room, but honestly, I didn't care, and I'm sure Carlos felt the same. I mean, with as much crap as they have put us through over the past three years, they deserved it.

"You both really hate us, don't you?" Logan sighed. He looked at James who just remained silent.

"I thought we made that obvious," Carlos said rolling his eyes. Neither one of us could believe these two.

"Guys, we know we hurt you but…" Logan started, but I cut him off.

"Hurt us? You didn't hurt us - you fucking crushed us. You two meant the world to us. We were brothers and you tossed it all away just to be fucking popular. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, you humiliated us or beat us any chance you got. You couldn't even make it a fair fight. You always had to make sure Jett and Dak were with you because you know if it was a fair fight we would beat you. So forgive us if we don't want anything to do with you," I said finally cracking. This had been a week in the making. It only got worse when they tried to act like they were the innocent victims here.

"You know what is funny? Those first few months, Kendall and I used to hope it was all just a huge mistake and that you two would realize it, boy, we were so naïve," Carlos laughed darkly.

"But you know what, we are not those foolish little boys anymore. We know things like trust, and dreams are pointless. We owe you that to you guys for teaching us that one. You opened our eyes to those facts," I finished. Carlos nodded his head, agreeing with everything I had said. I mean, why should we show sympathy for those two? They never showed us any.

"We know," Logan sighed. I watched as he and James got up and made their way to my door before they stopped. "We know you two no longer trust, but tomorrow, I want to share something with you since we'll be at James' house," Logan said. James looked at Logan shocked for a moment. Logan just pushed him out the door not saying a word.

Carlos and I watched as they left. We both had confused looks on our faces. What could they possibly have to show us?

**So yeah there you go. This is the last full chapter the Rhett9 wrote. After this the next chapters will be written by me. A little of the the next was written by him, but not much. Anyways I hope you all liked this. Lemme know what you think.**

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Rescued

**I would like thank,** _winterschild11, Swayzee Sweetheart, LoveSprakle, kat4543, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, stacy. charest, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and WOWcow _**for taking the extra time to review. **

**Chapter 6: Rescued**

"Kendall do we have to be here?" Carlos whined as we pulled into James' Driveway.

"Unfortunately yes. It's our turn to hang out at James' house. Besides aren't you curious as to what they have to show us?" I asked as I unbuckled my seat belt. I didn't want to be here but I was curious as to what they had to show us. Logan had been so serious about whatever it is he wanted to show us. James didn't seem to eager though.

"Fine," Carlos mumbled as he undid his seatbelt. Once we got out of the car we made our way to the door. We rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Boys it's been a while," James butler, Sebastian, said as he opened the door and gestured for us to come in.

"Yeah it has," I sighed. I thought coming back here would be easy but I was wrong. The moment we stepped foot inside I was flooded with memories of happier times and it sucked. I didn't want to remember all the good times. I just wanted to get this over with.

"I take it you boys still know the way to James' room?" Sebastian asked.

"We remember," Carlos answered nodding his head.

"Let me know if you need anything," Sebastian said before he turned and headed to the kitchen.

"Well, let's get this over with," I said as we turned and headed for the stairs. It didn't take long before we were in front of James door. We both hesitated before I finally knocked.

"Come in," We heard James voice call from the other side. I glanced at Carlos before we opened the door.

"I see you are still a huge drama nerd," Carlos said as we took a seat on the floor on the other side of the room. James had wanted to be an actor for as long as any of us could remember. Seeing that at least his dream hadn't changed made me feel a bit of relief. It made me thing that maybe there was hope, however small it was.

"You remembered that?" James asked looking towards us.

"Of course moron, we remember everything," I sounded harsh but I wanted them to know we would not fall for any tricks.

"Do your friends know your dream?" Carlos asked. He didn't seem cold and distant like he normally was. He seemed like he really wanted to know.

"No, they would make fun of me," James answered lowering his head.

"Some friends," I snorted shaking my head.

"Can we talk about something else?" Logan asked from the bean bag chair he was sitting on.

"Like what? In case you haven't noticed the four of us have nothing in common anymore." Carlos said.

"You think you know us so well," James said rolling his eyes.

"No, that's the thing we don't," I said shaking my head. "We don't know you at all."

"Look, what do you have to show us?" Carlos asked cutting in and ending the argument before it started.

"Oh, that's right," Logan said jumping up. He almost seemed excited now. "Come with us," he said. He left the room. James sighed and heaved himself up with us. We followed Logan down the stairs and out to the back yard.

"The back yard?" Carlos asked.

"We've seen this before," I said.

"Shut up and follow me," Logan said. He led us across the yard to a fenced off area. He stopped at the fence and whistled. Just then about five dogs ran up to the fence. They had been hiding in the shade of the tree. I hadn't seen them when we walked out. I then noticed a German Sheppard sitting in the shade still. In total there were six dogs.

"Where did you get these?" Carlos asked kneeling down to look at the dogs. There was a German Sheppard, a golden labradoodle, a black lab, two little black Chihuahuas, and what looked like a husky of some sort.

"We rescued them," Logan said kneeling down to the black lab. "This is mine, his name is Einstein," he said proudly.

"This one's mine," James said kneeling down next to the husky. "He wasn't rescued per se actually He's an Alaskan Klee Klan, and his name is Fox," James said sticking his hand to the fence. The dog jumped up and tried to get him to pet him.

"This one is Mrs. Diamond's, she named him Jethro," Logan said pointing to the labordoodle.

"These two are Patches and Spot," Logan said pointing to the two Chihuahuas. One had a white spot on the ear and the other had a white spot on her belly.

"What about that one?" Carlos asked pointing to the German Sheppard.

"She doesn't have a name yet," Logan said sadly, "we've tried naming her but she won't come to what we call her," he said.

"The vets say she isn't sick or anything," James said.

"Is she mean or something?" Carlos asked. I looked at him and saw he had taken an interested in her.

"No, she just won't play, but if we hadn't taken her in they would've put her down," Logan said looking at her sadly. "She won't even eat," he added.

"Maybe she doesn't like her owners," I said.

"Maybe," James said coolly.

Logan walked over to the door and opened it. He and James walked in. I looked at Carlos. With one look I told him not to get too comfortable. We knew how these two were. They said one thing but would do another.

We walked into the fenced area. The dogs were all around us at once. Carlos and I laughed and started to pet the dogs and play with them. James played with Fox and Logan played with Einstein. I noticed Carlos was looking at the German Sheppard.

James and Logan got food out for the dogs. All the dogs ran over to the food bowls. They all seemed to have their own bowl and know their place.

Carlos walked over to the German Sheppard. I followed him. We knelt down in front of her.

"You need a name," he said looking at her. I knew he loved animals. He had had a dog Sparky when we were younger, but he died. Carlos was always kind to animals. I'm surprised his mom hadn't let him have another dog yet.

"What do you think?" I asked looking at Carlos.

"I think she looks like a Sydney to me," Carlos said. The dog ears perked up. "Is that your name?" he asked looking at her.

"I think she looks like a Sydney," I said nodding my head. She barked and jumped up on Carlos knocking him over.

"What did you do?" Logan asked.

"I got her name correct I guess," Carlos asked as he pushed Sydney back a bit away from his face. He laughed and sat up. He started to pet her head and smiled as she responded to him.

"Sydney?" James asked. She looked up at James for a moment before returning her attention to Carlos.

"Think you can get her to eat?" Logan asked bringing a bowl of food over. Carlos grabbed the bowl and set it down in front of Sydney. She then started eating. Logan's jaw dropped.

"How?" James asked.

"Again I say maybe she didn't like her owner," I stated. I knew it was a mean thing to say, but I wanted to remind them that things wouldn't change because they rescued dogs from the streets. It didn't change things.

I looked around the little area in the dog's pen. Logan and James busied themselves with the other dogs while Carlos played with Sydney. I saw a wooden panel with names written on it. I walked over to it and looked at it closer. There were several names on it like; Spike, Bull, Tito, Mack, and many more.

"Those are the names of dogs we've rescued and found homes," Logan said from beside me. I looked over at him. I hadn't even heard him walk over.

"You're looking for homes for the dogs?" Carlos asked as he looked up form Sydney.

"Yeah, the only ones we don't give away are Fox, Einstein, and Jethro," Logan said. Carlos looked at me and I knew he wanted Sydney.

"Do I look like your mother?" I asked him. Carlos laughed and shook his head. We spent the rest of our time playing with the dogs. James and Logan kept looking at us expecting us to talk to them or something. I don't know what they expected but they never got it. Showing us dogs they rescued would not make up for everything they had done to us.

Soon it was time for Carlos and I to leave. We made our way through the house and to my car. We were heading back to my house. Carlos would more than likely be staying the night.

"Maybe they haven't completely lost themselves," Carlos said slowly as we approached my house. I pulled into the drive and cut the engine off.

"Don't go there," I said shaking my head. "You know what they did to us," I said grabbing his arm and holding up his wrist to show him the faint scars there. "Look so they rescue dogs, it's more like they James' mom doesn't want them running around the neighborhood," I said shaking my head. That had to be the reason they had all the dogs.

"But Sid," Carlos said slowly.

"I'll admit she was cute, but don't get attached. You heard what they said. They give the dogs away," I said. Carlos sighed and looked out the window. He was starting to soften again.

"Maybe," He started.

"No maybe Carlos. They are not the James and Logan we knew, the sooner you realize that the better," I said. I got out of the car and made my way inside. Carlos followed me. We made our way to the kitchen in search of food. We found our mothers sitting at the table talking.

"Hey mom," we said together. They both turned to look at us shocked.

"Well hellos boys," Mrs. Garcia said.

"How was your day?" my mom asked.

"It was alright, school sucked," Carlos said shrugging as he got us two sodas from the refrigerator.

"We went over to James' like you told us too. You can even call and ask if you don't believe us," I said as grabbed some fruit smackers from the cupboard for me and Carlos.

"How was it?" my mom asked.

"It was ok," I said shrugging. I didn't want to admit that we had fun. Then Carlos' face lit up. He moved over to his mother.

"Mom, they have dogs that they rescue and give up for adoption," Carlos said.

"Carlos," Mrs. Garcia said warily.

"There's the one, her name is Sydney and she loves me and I was wondering if maybe we could adopt her," He said slowly.

"What kind of dog is she?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"A German Sheppard, but she's so playful and I'll take care of her I promise," Carlos said putting his hands together as he begged.

It had been a long time since I had seen Carlos like this. He was actually genuinely happy about something. This didn't happen often.

"I'll even help when I'm over," I offered. Carlos looked at me shocked. He then turned to his mother once more. She sighed and hung her head.

"I'll talk to Brooke," she said as if she was talking to a kid. Carlos jumped up and down and hugged her. Mrs. Garcia was shocked. I saw it on her face as she hugged Carlos.

"You gonna call her now then?" Carlos asked.

"As soon as you let me," She said laughing at Carlos' eagerness.

"We'll be up in my room," I said grabbing Carlos' arm and pulling him along. We both headed up to my room. Once we were there I turned to Carlos. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said looking down at the floor.

I hadn't meant to make him feel bad. I only wanted to know what he was doing. He was letting down his walls. I didn't need that, he would only end up getting hurt in the end. I didn't want that.

"You know what they did, don't even go there Carlos," I said shaking my head. I didn't mean to sound like a jerk, but we couldn't trust those two. They had hurt us once and they could do it again if we weren't careful.

"I know, but…" Carlos trailed off. He looked down at his hands. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"I'm sorry Los, but do you really want to give them that power again," I asked. Carlos shook his head.

"No, but Logan just seemed so sincere," Carlos said.

"Don't fall for it Carlos, there's always a catch. He can get you in with those innocent eyes and then crush you like a bug," I said shaking my head.

"I'm gonna go talk to my mom," Carlos said. He turned and left. I knew he wouldn't be staying the night tonight. It would be the first time in months that he didn't sleep over here or I at his house.

I fell back onto my bed thinking over the last few hours. I had seen a side of Logan that I didn't think he still had. I saw joy when he played with the dogs and happiness when Carlos took to Sydney. I saw the old nerdy Logan I once knew. He had tried so hard to get me and Carlos to open up. I'm sure he's close to getting Carlos to break down his walls. I wasn't sure what his angle was. Why would Logan be nice to us? What was his motive? Was this some trick to get Carlos and I to trust him so he could hurt us again. That had to be it, that was why Carlos couldn't be so naïve. I didn't know what had gotten into him suddenly.

**So yeah there you go. So Rhett9 who I adopted this from, wrote the first part of the chapter up to the James' dream part. I added the reast about the dogs. That was my idea. After this the next chapters will all be written by me. Anyways I hope you all liked this. Lemme know what you think.**

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Monster

**I would like thank,** _winterschild11, Swayzee Sweetheart, LoveSprakle, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, kat4543, WOWcow, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for taking the extra time to review. **

**Chapter 7: Monster**

I sighed as I got up and stretched. I looked over to the other bed in my room only to remember Kendall wasn't here. He was at home. We weren't fighting per se, we just had a little disagreement. Kendall and I hardly fought. We disagreed sometimes, but we usually forgave one another quickly. I knew that Kendall was right though. I couldn't trust Logan or James. Then again, Logan did just seem really sincere. He seemed like he wanted me and Kendall to like him again.

I stopped and shook my head. No, this had to be some sick joke of his. Get our trust again so he could crush us. This was probably Dak's idea. He had to know that they were forced to hang out with us. Dak had probably told them to fake it and get our trust again then beat us. That had to be it. I had to be careful and Kendall had only been looking out for me like a good brother should.

I changed from my pj's and got ready for the day. It was Saturday and there was no school. I threw on some old jeans and a t-shirt. I wasn't going to do anything big today, maybe head over to Kendall's later and work on our music for our show. It was going to be our first gig. We were working hard on getting all our music ready and getting our CD ready.

Once I was dressed and somewhat awake, I made my way down to the kitchen. Kendall was already sitting there with my mom. I hadn't even heard his car pull in. He must've been here awhile. It wasn't unusual for him to be over here early, maybe he wanted to apologize for last night, even though he wasn't the one who needed to. I looked to the microwave and saw it was almost ten. I really slept in today. Kendall looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning Carlos," He said.

"Morning," I said to him and my mom.

"Mijo did you remember to take the dishes out of the dishwasher last night," my mom asked me. I looked at her confused. I shook my head since I didn't remember her telling me to. I sighed and walked over to the dishwasher passing the window that led out to the back yard. I saw something moving in the backyard and stopped.

My jaw dropped and I looked to my mom and Kendall. Kendall laughed and nodded his head. I ran out to the backyard and there pacing along the fence was Sydney. I almost couldn't believe it, but there she was looking for a way out. I stepped out of the house and the door slipped shut behind me. Sydney whipped around and saw me. She ran over to me and jumped up onto my stomach. I stumbled but remained standing as I petted her head with a big smile on my face.

"Hey there," I said to the dog. She barked at me. I smile and looked over my shoulder at my mom and Kendall who were standing there smiling.

"Last night your mom showed up asking me to hold onto something she got for you," Kendall said.

"I saw how bad you wanted the dog and I talked to Brooke last night. She let me take him and I wanted to surprise you this morning. I talked Jen into letting me keep her there and have Kendall being her over this morning," my mom said.

"Yep and now you have to clean out the drool in the backseat of my car," Kendall said to me. I looked at him and smiled. There had to be more to this than that. He had to have talked to my mom and talked her into not letting me know. Kendall met my eyes and I knew he had just by the way he was smiling and that mischievous twinkle there. He smiled and I grinned. It was the first time in a long time that I had a reason to grin like this.

The rest of the morning Kendall and I played with Sydney, well after I cleaned out the back seat of Kendall's car. It was totally worth it though. I know I hadn't known this dog long, but I just felt connected to her. I mean I did name her after all. We would have to go shopping for things for her later. Right now, I was just happy that she was here.

Sydney was a fun dog. She liked to play and she seemed to really like me. It was like she was meant to be my dog. I was glad that my mom was able to get her. Kendall seemed to be having fun playing with her as well. It seemed she liked us better than James and Logan. I took a little pride in that. This dog was a great judge of character.

After lunch Kendall and I headed to the pet store and bought lots of things for Sydney. We were going to train her to be an inside dog. I hoped it would work since I wanted her to be able to be inside. We bought a dog bed, a new collar, a leash, dog food, bowls for the food, and a bunch of toys. Kendall kept trying to tell me I didn't need as many of the toys as I had, but I didn't listen to him. It was my dog and I was going to spoil her if I wanted to, and I wanted to.

Once we paid for everything and had it loaded into the car. We headed back to my house. My mom was in for a surprise when she saw what we had. She had given me the money to get what I wanted, so I did.

"Dude, your mom's not gonna like this," Kendall said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, she gave me the money rather than coming with us," I said. Kendall chuckled and

shook his head.

We arrived at my house and unloaded the dog things we had gotten. Just as Kendall had said my mom wasn't too happy with some of the purchases, but she came around. I could tell that she liked Sydney too and maybe she'd love her more once she got to know her.

I already loved Sydney. I didn't know what it was, but I made an instant connection with her. She was just a lovable dog and I couldn't help but love her. I was so glad that my mom listened to me and get her. I had been scared that the guys would try and give her away.

After we got everything set up and Sydney was laying down in her new bed Kendall and I decided to head to the music store at the mall. Kendall needed to get some sheet music and new strings for his guitar. Our performance at the county fair was coming up. Kendall had his guitar and I had to get our back track finalized so we didn't just have Kendall's guitar for us. I mean acoustic was great, but some of our songs were track heavy.

We arrived at the mall and headed straight to the music store. The store manager, Jimmy Fender, or Guitar Dude, knew us by name and what we wanted usually. Guitar Dude loved guitars and he was a song writer as well. He was even helping up with our upcoming concert. He was also good on the drums. He could keep a beat perfectly.

"Hey dudes," Guitar Dude greeted us as we walked in.

"Hey Dude," we both greeted him. Kendall walked straight over to him and started talking about the guitar strings he needed. I started to wander about looked at all the sheet music the store had. I was ok on the key boards, but for our concert I wasn't playing live. I wasn't that good yet. Maybe someday soon I would be.

I got bored rather quickly and Kendall was talking guitars with Guitar Dude. I then remembered I needed new headphones for my computer. My old ones were starting to go. I needed good ones so I could mix our music tracks. I told Kendall that I'd be back he just waved me off as he and Guitar Dude started comparing guitar brands.

~Logan~

I sighed as I made my way over to James' house. He has been texting me all morning and I had been blowing him off. He was probably still mad that I had showed Kendall and Carlos the dogs. I don't know why he'd be mad, but he was. He had yelled at me after Kendall and Carlos had left. I didn't really listen to what he had said then. I didn't see what the problem was.

I arrived at his house and let myself in. I was over so often, his mother and Sebastian didn't mind. Hell, I even had a key to his house. I guess like Kendall and Carlos, James and I were still pretty close. Not as close as they obviously were, but pretty close.

I made my way up to James' bedroom where he was sitting on his bed texting with his iPod on and head phones in. I grabbed his desk chair and James saw me.

"I didn't hear you come in," he said taking his headphones out.

"Who can hear when you're got music blaring in your ears," I commented dryly.

"Dude I've been texting you all day," James said changing the subject.

"I know, I got them," I nodded my head.

"You're ignoring me now?" James asked annoyed.

"You are making a big deal out of nothing," I said. I really didn't see why he was still on about this.

"Why did you have to show them?" James asked me.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, "so I showed them the dogs. It shut them up about bugging us about what we did," I said.

"You're going soft Logan," James snapped sitting up, "what if they tell the others? We'll be right back where we started, losers like them," he said.

"James they called us monsters, we're not as bad as they think we are," I reasoned.

"Let them think what they want, we don't need this getting around school," James hissed at me.

"Right, cause giving the dogs up for adoption, won't keep people from knowing, what if the kids have older siblings James," I said. James froze. He hadn't seemed to have thought about it.

"We could shut them up easily," James said after a moment. I just rolled my eyes and sat back in the chair. He was being stubborn and it was stupid.

"I don't think they will tell," I said.

"You're going soft Logan," James snapped.

"I am not going soft," I said rolling my eyes.

"You're being dumb," he said. I could tell he was starting to get pissed off. That wasn't a good thing, but right now I didn't care. He was being stupid this time, not me. Then again I was never really stupid, James usually said it to shut me up. Not this time though. He wasn't going to win this one so easily.

"I don't think they'll tell anyone," I said honestly.

"And why is that?" James asked.

"Cause they're not assholes like that," I said looking down at my hands. It was true, James and I could be real assholes sometimes. It was what was expected of us with our friends though.

Well, not so much our friends as Dak and Jett. They were the leaders of the group. Dak was number one and Jett was his right hand man. Dak and Jett did everything together. They hardly ever traveled alone in the hallway and that was for two reasons I think. One was that neither of them could handle a fight on their own. They always had to have someone else there if they started a fight. Alone I think they were weak. They were all talk no muscle unless they were together. The second reason, and maybe this was just me, but maybe either one or both of them had a crush on the other. It wouldn't surprise me if they did. I mean come on, no one spends that much time with a friend like that unless there's something else going on here. James and I aren't even like that. The only other people I knew who I knew that were like that were Kendall and Carlos, but now I knew why.

Kendall and Carlos were a special exception to that rule. They were both straight, that I knew of, but they had a reason for needing one another around. They were the only one each other trusted and they both had grown closer to one another over the years. They were brothers and I understood that now. They were there to support the other and keep the other from possibly relapsing into cutting or depression.

I looked over at James who had fallen silent. He seemed to be thinking my words over. That was a first. He usually had some snappy comeback or something harsh to say. He had always been the meaner of the two of us. That was how it always had been. James was the one who had decided that we should really join Dak. I had only told Dak that day that we would to get him to leave. I had planned on going with Dak that day and then leaving him after that and going back to Kendall and Carlos and tell them why I had said yes. I just hadn't wanted to get hit. I hadn't meant to hurt them. Then James talked me out of leaving Dak. He said it would be worse than before. I gave into him because he was right. Dak was a mean person and had several kids with him that could beat me up.

I sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go home," I said. I knew I had only just gotten here, but James was pissing me off.

"Whatever just don't forget tomorrow that we're hanging out at the mall with Dak," James said.

The mall, that place was boring when I was with him and the others. All we did was either stand around the food court making fun of people or go to the arcade to play some games. It wasn't very fun in my opinion.

"Tomorrow we have to hang out with Kendall and Carlos and it's Sunday," I said.

"So," James said.

"They go to the hospital," I reminded him. I stood up and left not leaving him any room for argument. That was the second time I had done that too him. Maybe something was coming out of this hanging out with Kendall and Carlos. I was growing a backbone finally. It only took me seventeen years.

I made my way out to my car. James didn't come after me yelling, so that meant he was pissed at me. There was no way he was thinking over what I had said. James was almost as bad as Dak now. He saw things his way and his way only. Anyone who questioned him was stupid. I think Dak had successfully brainwashed James.

I got into my car and started driving. I ended up at the mall. I didn't have anything better to do so I headed in. Maybe I could go to the book store and see if they had any good books to read. That was one thing that hadn't changed with me, sure I didn't tell James or the others, but I still loved to read. I either had my mom buy me books cause I was lazy, or I did it when I knew everyone else was doing something else. I knew none of my friends would be at the mall today. The girls had planned a weekend at the spa out of town and Dak, Jett, and Dustin were hanging out together down town. I loved social media and Dustin's need to updated everyone with what he was doing.

I headed into the mall and straight for the book store which had a small coffee shop right to the side. I started searching for a some new books to read. I eventually found a few that seemed interesting. I paid for my books and left the store. I realized I had skipped lunch since James had been bugging me so I started for the food court in search of food.

On my way there I got distracted by a window display and didn't see the person in front of me until it was too late and I collided with them. We both fell with a shout.

"Watch where your…" I trailed off as I locked eyes with a pair of familiar green ones. "Oh sorry," I mumbled as I looked at Kendall.

"Sorry?" Kendall asked as he stood up. He helped me up, why I'm not really sure. Maybe he was stunned that I apologized and forgot just who I was for a moment.

"Yeah, sorry," I said looking at him. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I said.

"You're apologizing to me?" Kendall asked stunned. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah, it's something you do when you hurt someone or make a mistake," I said without thinking. Kendall then laughed darkly and shook his head. I opened my mouth, but I knew he wouldn't listen to me. He hated me too much to listen. I just shook my head and started walking away.

"You're a real piece of work Mitchell," he called after me. I just kept walking away. I knew it was better to walk away than to argue with him.

I made my way to the food court and got some food. I sat down thinking about my encounter with the blonde. I didn't know why, but suddenly I had a problem with him hating me. I don't understand why it just hit me that he hated me. I've known for years that he hated me. Him and Carlos have probably hated me and James since we turned on them. It wasn't new news to me, but yet it hurt. It was almost like a fresh wound.

I sighed and hung my head. Hanging out with those two was getting to me. Maybe I was going soft. No I couldn't be going soft, I told James off didn't I? Then again James was James and not Dak. I had never told him off. I was going soft. I had apologized to Kendall without even realizing it. James would've hit me had he been here.

I finished eating and decided to just go home. It was only late afternoon but I was tired. James was annoying and what happened with Kendall just seemed to bug me. I was letting it get to me and I don't know why. It was all just so confusing. I headed out to my car and tried to just forget today.

With my news book that would be easy. Books were my escape from the real world for a bit. That was why I liked them so much. Books created an alternate universe where I could just get lost and not care about what was going on in my world. With books I could pretend I was a character in the book and just get lost in a universe someone else had created.

I arrived home. I quickly let my mother know I was home before running up to my room. I grabbed one of my news books and sat down on my bed to start reading. This book was about a zombie apocalypse and there were three survivors trying to stay alive.

I quickly got lost in the pages and lost track of time. Before I knew it was supper time and my mom was hollering at me. I sighed and marked my page. I headed down to the kitchen to eat.

Dinner was ok, it wasn't the highlight of my day. My mom was always grilling me about what I did and I usually just told her I hung out with James. She didn't know the extent of what we did with Dak and the others and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want her knowing what I had let myself become.

After dinner I made my way back up to my bedroom thinking over my conversation with James. I was thinking about where I said Kendall and Carlos called us monsters in particular. I had showed them the dogs so they could see that they were wrong, we weren't as bad as they thought. I wanted them to feel bad about judging us so quickly, but maybe they had been right.

Maybe I was a monster.

I mean I did hurt Kendall and Carlos. I beat them up when ever Dak wanted us to. I followed him like the mindless person I had become. I insulted them any chance I got. I had to though, otherwise Dak would turn on me or maybe even James. I lied to my mom about what I did. I never told her the real reason I stopped being friends with Kendall and Carlos. She had been a bit shocked when she gave us our punishment to hang out with Kendall and Carlos. She had asked me about with when we got home, but I didn't say anything.

Yeah, there was no maybe about it.

I was a monster.

**So yeah another chapter done and posted. I'm not sure what I think of this right now, I liked it this morning and this afternoon I didn't and after some tewaks I like it again. I think this is good and it segways to the next chapter nicely which should be up by next weekend if all goes as planned. Anyways I hope you all liked this. Lemme know what you think.**

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Figure it Out

**I would like thank,** _InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, winterschild11, LoveSprakle, WOWcow, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and Chey21 _**for taking the extra time to review. **

**Chapter 8: Figure it Out **

It had been three weeks since Carlos and I had been forced to hang out with Logan and James. Nothing really changed. At school they were jerks and at home they couldn't wait to get away form us once their time was up. I didn't care, I was just glad to get them out of my house. Carlos was being more cautious around them over the last week. He put his guard back up. That was good though, I didn't want him getting hurt for being careless.

Right now we were all at my house. It was just the four of us. My mom was out running some errands, my dad was still at work, and Katie was at a friends house. We were sitting in the living room watching TV. It was something that didn't require us to talk. I was all for it. Talking with those losers was something I didn't want to do.

James excused himself to the bathroom and I was half expecting Logan to follow him. Not because they were girls or anything, but just about whatever James did, Logan did. James started picking on a kid and Logan was right behind him with a snide comment. It was what they did. James made a move and Logan followed him. I'm sure if James jumped off a bridge Logan would follow him.

Carlos left to get some snacks leaving me and Logan alone. I glanced over at Logan and he was looking at me. His eyes didn't hold the usual anger and hate I normally saw at school. They held curiosity and something else I couldn't quite place. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was creeping me out.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Huh? No, I just…" Logan trailed off blushing.

Blushing? Was he blushing? Why? That confused me. He looked away from me and down to his hands. His behavior was confusing me. He had been acting a little strange lately. I didn't understand him.

"Well quit it," I said looking away from him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I looked over at him and he was watching TV again. Did I imagine him apologizing. He never apologized. I had to have been imagining that he apologized. There was no way that he apologized to me. Then again he did apologize that one day at the mall. Maybe I had imagined it that day too.

I shook my head and turned my attention to the TV once more. I couldn't help but think about him blushing? Why did he blush. Was he embarrassed that he apologized again? Was it because James was near? If James was here he wouldn't have apologized, he would've had a snappy comeback or something harsh to say.

I had started to notice that on the rare occasion that James wasn't around him, Logan had started to act differently. He almost seemed nicer sometimes. He seemed to want to do the things that Carlos and I did. Most importantly he almost seemed like he cared.

No, he didn't it was just my imagination. It was me thinking he acted different because I wanted my friend back. That was it, he was still the same asshole that turned his back on me in middle school. I was making it seem that way because that was what I wanted to happen, but it never would. He made his decision and I made mine. Nothing could mend the broken friendship between us.

Before James and Logan had turned their backs on us, Logan and I had been the closest. Logan and I had always shared a special bond since he was nerdy and I just felt the need to protect him. He in turn used to help me with my homework when I had trouble with it. James and Carlos had asked him to do their homework while I asked for help. Logan had always been happy to help me. He said it was better than doing it four times. That was why his turning his back on me hurt.

It hurt more than James' betrayal. I hate to admit this, and I'll never say it out loud, I kind of expected it from James. He was hot, not that I'm gay or anything, but you know a hot guy when you see one. Perfect face, abs, perfect body, you know what I mean. Anyways, he was hot and the populars had probably set their eyes on him and just poached Logan because he was there. I'm sure they thought that brainwashing James would be easy. He was too pretty to think. That was my theory at least, and one that I kept to myself. I knew if I shared it with Carlos he'd get defensive because he and James had been a bit closer than I had been with James. Don't get me wrong, I was James' friend and everything. He had been my brother too, but Carlos and James clicked more cause they had liked to pull pranks more than Logan and I had.

Thinking back to what we had with those losers kind of made me sad. It brought back all the hurt I had felt when they had left. It brought back all the misery as well. It hurt to think about them and suddenly I felt like I was suffocating. I hadn't had these kind of thoughts in a long time. I looked around the room and the others were just sitting there normally not realizing I was going into a panic. I wanted to keep it that way.

I stood up and left the room without saying anything. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I made my way to the kitchen. I fell into a kitchen chair fighting back all the negative thoughts I had. I had struggled for a year and I had been so good, I wasn't going to slip up now. They weren't worth it. I had decided on that a long time ago. James and Logan were not worth hurting myself over. I was better than that. I wouldn't do it, no sir I wasn't gonna do it, but then again it relieved the pain, if only for a little while.

No, don't think like that Kendall. You're stronger and better than that.

I told myself. I nodded my head at that. I was better than that. That was my mantra and helped me not cut. I wasn't going to ruin all the progress I had made.

Carlos walked into the kitchen several minutes later. He gave me a confused look. I just shook my head. It was nothing he needed to worry about. I didn't want him slipping back into those thought. He had gone a bit deeper into his depression that I had. I mean we both sunk pretty low, but I think he was a bit worse. I didn't want him to slip up either. Pulling him out would be harder and I didn't want to lose the only brother I had left.

"You ok?" he asked knowing that there was something I wasn't telling him.

"Yeah, just needed to get out of there for a bit," I said smiling at him. Carlos nodded his head and got himself a glass of water and left the kitchen.

I sat there thinking things over. These last two weeks had seemed really long and we still had another week to go with Logan and James. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

I put my head down on the table and just sat there trying to gather myself. My mom would be so mad if she knew I wasn't spending time with Logan and James. She'd make me go back into the living room. I was glad that she wasn't home right now. I just needed a breather for a bit.

I heard someone walk into the kitchen again. It was probably Carlos coming to check up on me. I knew he was only trying to help, but I just wanted to be alone for a few more minutes.

"I'm fine Los, I'll be out in a bit," I said.

"I'm not Carlos."

I sat up and looked at Logan who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I hadn't expected him to come out here. He was staring at me again.

"I wanted some water," he said walking into the kitchen. I just nodded my head and he moved to the cupboard and grabbed a glass and then moved to the sink. I just sat there watching him. He must've felt my eyes on him. "Now who's staring?" he asked.

I looked down at the table. I hadn't meant to, but he was confusing. I couldn't figure him out. He said one thing but did another. His actions contradicted themselves.

"I can't figure you out," I admitted.

"Huh?" Logan asked turning to me as he took a drink of his water.

"I cannot figure you out," I said slowly and enunciating each word to make sure that he understood me.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused.

"I don't know, I mean one minute you're a jerk and the next your apologizing to me something you haven't done in years. I mean you showed us what you did with those dogs yet at school you're a complete asshole," I said standing up and walking over to him. I looked down at him.

"What can I say I'm a complex person," Logan said shrugging. He was also talking to me like he had when we were younger. It was really like we were friends again.

"You got that right," I said. We stood there staring at one another. I really couldn't figure him out. One minute he was a complete asshole the next he was the same Logan I knew back when we were little.

"Maybe, I don't want you to figure me out," Logan said softly.

"Why? Cause I'll figure out your secret?" I asked. I think I wanted to mean it jokingly, but I was serious.

"Maybe it's not a secret worth finding," Logan said before turning away and walking out of the room. I stood there for a moment trying to think about what he meant.

What secret could he be hiding? Why did he think it wasn't worth finding out? I had so many questions. I wanted answers, but he wouldn't talk with the others around. I had to find a way to get him alone, but that would be impossible. James was always with Logan and Carlos was always with me. I sunk back into a kitchen chair as I thought over what Logan had just said. What could he be hiding?

Soon James and Logan left and I made my way back out to the living room. Carlos was sitting there. He looked up at me with a glare.

"Thanks for leaving me alone with them," he said.

"Sorry, I just needed a breather," I said as I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"You ok?" Carlos asked me worriedly any traces of anger he had gone.

"I'm fine," I lied smiling at him. I didn't need him worrying about me. I was fine, I wasn't going to do anything stupid. I wasn't going to mess up what I had worked hard to do. I hadn't cut myself in almost two years. I wasn't going to slip up now.

My mom and Katie arrived home a bit later and we had supper with Dad showing up a littler later than normal. He apologized and said he got caught a work. He joined us for dinner. We all talked and laughed. Carlos fit in with us so well. It was almost like he was a part of the family as well.

Carlos and I spent the rest of the night talking about anything that came to mind. That's just the kind of friendship we had. We eventually started talking about our show we had in a week. We were both excited for it. We were finally getting out there and maybe people would like us. I hoped they would, we worked hard on getting our music together.

Eventually we headed up to my bedroom and went to bed. Carlos was passed out within minutes. I was jealous that he could fall asleep so fast. He had always been able to do that no matter where we were. Me on the other hand, I would always take a long time to go to sleep sometimes hours even.

I laid there thinking about Logan and our encounter in the kitchen. I was still thinking about it and what he had said. I couldn't figure it out, I couldn't figure him out. I didn't know what his angle was. He was confusing me and I think he knew that and he seemed to be getting a kick out of it. He had something up his sleeve and I needed to figure out what it was so Carlos or I didn't end up getting hurt in the end.

-Mending-

I sighed as I made my way down the hallway. Carlos had a class across the building so this was one of the rare times I was alone. I stopped at my locker to swap my books and then headed to my next class. I knew where to go to avoid the populars. I was usually pretty good at avoiding them too.

Today however had not been my lucky day. For starters I had woken up late therefore forcing Carlos to get a ride into school from his mother, something he didn't like because it was embarrassing enough for him that he didn't have a car. He liked riding in with me though. Anyways I was late and got a tardy slip, that was one more closer to getting me a detention.

After that I realized that I had left a few of my books at home. What a great way to start the class. I suppose it was a good thing that I shared those classes with Carlos and could use his books. The teacher didn't think twice of us sharing either. It was something that we did often anyways.

After that lunch had been horrible, Dak seemed to be pissed off today for some reason and Jett seemed just as pissed too. They made lunch horrible for Carlos and I, along with James and Dustin. Logan was nowhere to be seen though. I figured that he must've been absent today. Eventually Carlos and I just left the lunchroom not wanting to listen to those assholes.

I was walking down the hall keeping my head down trying not to draw attention to myself. I only had two more classes before the day was over and then I'd be free to go home, but then again James and Logan would be there as well. It was Monday and it was one of mine and Carlos' final practices before our show this weekend. We had decided to take the next week to prepare and get ready our concert this weekend. That meant rehearsing and recording our CD. There would be no cook out this week or anything. It was just us getting ready for our show.

"Well, well, well what do we have here."

Like I said, today was just not my day. I groaned not wanting to do this right now. I looked up and saw Dak and Dustin standing in front of me.

"If it isn't half of Dorkron Drive," Dustin said smirking evilly at me. He always had some new insult up his sleeve for our band. I fought the urge to correct him that it was Heffron Drive. He wasn't worth it though. He was never going to say it correctly.

"I've got to get to class," I said trying to step around them. Dak moved and blocked my path. I stopped and sent him a glare. He was really pissing me off.

"Aw is wittle Kindle scared," Dak asked mockingly.

"Of you two? There's nothing here to be afraid of," I said shaking me head and laughing. Jett wasn't around and he was the real muscle behind Dak. He was the reason Dak could take me on and get me down. Now that he wasn't here though, that was a different story. I was confident that I could take him and Dustin easily.

Dak did not look happy by my comment. He seemed really on edge today. I had noticed it back in the cafeteria during lunch. He just seemed to be looking for a reason to hit something and I think I had just given him a reason. Dak took a step closer to me.

"You'd be wise to keep your mouth shut Knight," Dak growled.

"You'd be wise to get out of my face," I said shoving him back and into Dustin. They both stumbled and I laughed at that. I was confident that I could take them. It was easy when Dak didn't have Jett around.

Dak managed to get his footing and he came at me with a murderous look on his face. I just laughed and shook my head. I sidestepped and tripped him. He fell to the ground with a thud. I was too busy focusing on Dak that I didn't see Dustin swing his arm to punch me until his fist collided with my jaw. I stumbled and hit the wall behind me. My bag slipped from my shoulder and fell to the ground. I slid down the wall holding my jaw. Maybe I couldn't take them as easily as I thought. I looked at them as Dustin helped Dak up.

"What are you morons doing, you know if you're late again you'll get detention again."

I looked to my side other side and saw Logan standing there. He looked annoyed as he looked at Dak and Dustin. They both looked at Logan shocked.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" Dak asked forgetting all about me.

"That's none of your business, now go I'll finish up here," Logan said.

Dak and Dustin left and I looked at Logan who was looking at me. He walked over to me and I flinched waiting for him to finish what Dak and Dustin had started. He stopped in front of me and held his hand out. I looked at it.

"I won't bite," Logan said. I grabbed his hand still not sure if I could trust him. He helped me up.

"You're a tough one to figure out Mitchell," I said shaking my head.

"I'm a complex person," Logan replied shrugging. I opened my mouth to question him as the bell rang.

"Shit I'm late," I said. I grabbed my bag and took off for my next class. I arrived and got another tardy slip. Today was just not my day.

I slid into my seat thinking about what had happened with Logan. He had helped me up rather and beat me when I was down. That wasn't something he did. He had saved me from Dak and Dustin too. He had called them off. He had used a tone of authority too, I had never heard him speak like that. He was always passive and just agreeing with James. Even when we were younger he had been that way. He couldn't stand up for himself. He was a follower. He always had been.

Logan was a follower, not a leader. Was that what he didn't want to figure out? No I already knew that. There was something he was keeping from me, but what was it? He seemed like he hated me sometimes and other times he almost seemed to care. It just didn't make any sense to me.

The rest of the day I was plagued with thoughts of Logan and trying to figure out his angle again. I couldn't think of one. Ever since he had showed us the dogs he seemed to be a bit nicer to me and Carlos. I wanted to think that he was changing that he was becoming the Logan we once knew, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I knew that that Logan was long gone. He wasn't the Logan I knew, but it sure as hell seemed like he was trying to be for some reason.

Once I got home with Carlos, with James' car right behind us. James got out of the car alone. I looked over at him confused.

"Where's Logan?" I asked before I could stop myself. They usually showed up together.

"I don't know," James shrugged. He followed Carlos and I to the garage where we had out band practice. James pulled out his iPod and plugged his headphones into his ears. Carlos and I just ignored him and got to work.

We had our songs down, we were just working on recording songs for our CD so we could sell them if anyone was interested. Today's song was cover girl and it was the last one we were putting on the CD. I grabbed my guitar and moved to the microphone while Carlos got the computer ready. We had a system for band practices. James and Logan sat back quietly while Carlos and I worked. That was all there was to it. James didn't make a sound the whole time we were recording.

Carlos was mixing the things together and getting the track ready. Carlos was the more tech savvy of us. He was always messing around on the computer. He knew how to run the programs to get out music mixed together. He knew what he was doing and I let him do it. I would sit beside him and listen to the music as he mixed it and suggest a different beat or more guitar sometimes. Carlos did most of the work though. It was a collaboration don't get me wrong, he just did more of the technical stuff.

Soon it was time for James to leave and he left without a single word. He practically ran from the room like his pants were on fire. Carlos and I just ignored him and kept working. We had to get these tracks done soon and start making our CD's. We actually were paying a friend to do it for us. He had the resources to get it done faster than we did. We would make one CD with all the songs we wanted on it give him the cover art we wanted and he'd have them done by Friday for us.

"Where do you think Logan was?" I asked.

"Dunno, probably skipped out," Carlos shrugged.

"He may be an asshole, but Logan never skips out on anything especially a punishment," I said.

"Yeah the Logan we knew didn't," Carlos said. I looked over at him and nodded my head. Maybe he didn't notice the changes in Logan, or maybe he was in denial. He didn't want to get his hopes up either. It was a smart thing to do. It was what I had told him to do two weeks ago. I knew he was probably thinking that I was a hypocrite. I had yelled at him for doing what I was doing now.

"You're right," I said.

Soon, we finished all our songs and emailed the tracks to our friend and got a reply within a few minutes. He promised to get them done by Friday. We were excited now. We were one step closer to getting our music out there.

~James~

I slammed my car door shut and stormed up to Logan's front door. His car was in the driveway and I knew he was home. Logan had skipped out on most of school today and even made me hang out with Kendall and Carlos all alone. I don't know what his deal has been lately. He was starting to tell me off and even do things he wouldn't normally do. He was blowing me off and not telling me what he was doing.

I knocked on the door calmly. I didn't need his mother knowing I was mad at him. I wasn't sure if she was home. I hoped she wasn't cause I was pissed. The door opened to reveal Logan standing there.

"Where the hell were you. I know you were in school for the last few hours of the day," I said annoyed.

"I had a doctors appointment this morning and I had something I needed to take care of this afternoon," Logan said calmly. He was so calm it kind of creeped me out a bit. Normally he'd be yelling right back at me. It was just how we were.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Logan stated.

That was another thing he had started. He was keeping secrets from me. He was hiding something and I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't like this one bit.

"Why'd you skip out I had to sit there while they worked on their lame music together," I said. I had sat there listening to them sing and play their music. It wasn't that they were bad, they were kind of decent, but I would never admit that out loud. That would ruin everything I had worked so hard to get.

"What is your angle?" I asked finally.

"What?" Logan asked taken aback.

"What is your angle? I can't figure you out anymore," I said honestly. He was changing and something was different. I couldn't figure out what it was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Logan said shaking his head. He was confusing me. "If you'll excuse me I've got some homework to do," he said moving to shut the door.

"You're letting them get to you," I said finally. Logan froze with the door midway shut. I knew I had figured it out. "You're going soft," I said.

"I am not," Logan said. With that he shut the door in my face.

He could deny it all he wanted, but he was going soft. I knew it. I saw the look on his face when I said it and he hesitated. He was going soft and he needed a reality check. He could go soft. I didn't want to turn on him and I knew if Dak started to realize something was up with Logan he's make me. I didn't want to hurt Logan. But if he was going to be stupid I had to shock some since into him.

**So I totally forgot about this last weekend and I am sorry. I was more focused on Landslide and If I Had You. Also I've read over this and I realized even though I tried not to there is some Kogan hints in it. I don't want to take them out, but this is a bromance story, I don't want romace in it. If you think it's there I'm sorry, but it's too late to take it out. I don't know I might change my mind about the Kogan. It's there, but I'm not going to do anything with it. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. Maybe

**I would like thank,** Swayzee Sweetheart_, winterschild11, LoveSprakle, WOWcow, InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for taking the extra time to review. **

**Chapter 9: Maybe**

Tuesday.

Our show was getting closer and closer as they days went by. We now had four days left until our show. Carlos and I were excited for it. Our excitement levels grew as we got closer. There was not going to be a cookout tonight. This was the first time we weren't going to have the one in a long time. It was because Carlos and I were working hard on getting things together. Today Guitar dude would be coming over today and Thursday to help us get ready. All we had to do was get through school today. That was easier said than done.

The morning started out like normal. I picked Carlos up for school and we hung out before class like usual. Nothing bad happened. Dak and his crew weren't around. I was thankful for that and I am sure Carlos was too.

Classes started and things were calm for once. Carlos and I could hardly usually go two feet without being harassed in the hallway by the populars. They were almost always in groups of two more too. You hardly ever saw one alone. It was like the whole Logan James thing I noticed. They were never alone, even the guys always had someone else with them. I mean I kind of expected it from the girls, because that's how girls were. They traveled in packs normally.

Things were way too clam though. Everyone was leaving me and Carlos alone for some reason. It was odd to actually be able to walk through the halls and not be harassed and it was very worrisome. There had to be something going on. I tried to shake the feeling as Carlos and I walked into our next class together and sat down. Carlos looked over at me and I knew he noticed it too. He was just as worried as I was. Something was bound to happen.

"Something's not right," Carlos said.

"I know," I replied looking to the doorway. Logan walked in alone and the bell rang as he took his seat and James slunk into the room getting a tardy slip. He seemed to disregard it, like he didn't care and he probably didn't.

The hour went be rather slowly. I couldn't help but glance over at Logan and James. Logan was paying attention to our teacher and James was on his phone. I had noticed lately that Logan had been paying attention in classes more than normal. It seemed like he was not only being nice but he was slipping back into his nerdy persona.

Once the bell rang I gathered my things and slipped them into my bag. Carlos was ahead of me as he left the classroom. He was just eager to get out of here. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into a desk and my bag slipped from my shoulder and all of my things spilled out. I groaned and started to pick things up.

"Need some help?"

I looked up and saw Logan already kneeling down the help me get my things picked up. I looked around the empty classroom. We were the only two left besides the teacher who didn't seem to notice us.

"Why are you helping me? Aren't you worried about your rep and what Dak will say?" I asked as I started stuffing things back into my bag.

"Well you just spilled everything from your bag and I thought you could use some help and you let me worry about Dak," Logan said as he handed me the things he picked up. He stood up and left the room. I sat there a moment looking at where he had left.

"Dude are you coming or not?"

I looked up as Carlos stuck his head back into the room. He must've noticed that I wasn't following him. I stuffed the rest of my things into my bag being sure to close it this time.

"Sorry I forgot to zip my bag," I said. I followed Carlos out of the room. We headed to our lockers and grabbed the things we would need for our next class.

The rest of the day was like that. Carlos and I would go from class to class without being harassed and I was starting to get a bit scared. Something was going to happen, I wasn't dumb. We were never left along like this. Eventually lunch came around and Carlos and I were able to eat and talk in peace.

It was then that I noticed that Dak wasn't in school today. Without Dak the populars seemed to be lost. It made so much sense as to why Carlos and I were being left alone. I mean yeah all the populars hated us, but they never did anything without Dak telling them first. They were like mindless robots waiting for orders. Take away the orders and they were just mindless robots. I allowed myself to relax a bit. I knew there was still a chance that one of them might try something, but it was less without Dak around.

I really hoped that the next few hours don't have an incident and I pointed out to Carlos that Dak was gone and he relaxed a bit as well. He was probably thinking the same thing that I was thinking. Today was shaping up to be an ok day. I liked how it was turning out so far at least.

~Logan~

I sighed as I walked down the hallway alone. Dak wasn't in school today, I think he was sick or something. I don't really care. It gave me a chance to get away from James and the others for a bit. Don't get me wrong James is my best friend, and when he's not worrying about his popularity he's actually a decent guy, but at school he's horrible. At school he's a complete ass, then again so am I.

I still had to go over to Kendall's house today. Our time with them was almost up. After the concert our mothers would end forcing us to hang out together, I wasn't ready for that yet. I had to get Kendall and Carlos to see that I wanted to be their friend again, I just wasn't sure how to do that.

Lately things just seemed different. I was starting to feel things I hadn't felt in a long time. I was starting to care what Kendall and Carlos thought about me. I wanted them to like me. I wanted to make up for everything I had done to them, but I wasn't sure if I could. I had done a lot to them over the last few years. I was being extra nice to them for reasons I couldn't understand. Kendall was more responsive to me than Carlos was. Kendall seemed to be kind of accepting me in small ways. Kendall seemed hesitant, but still let me talk to him or help him pick his things up. It just seemed to confuse him more than anything. All I wanted was for him to trust me and see that I wanted to maybe be friends again. I was trying to be nice to Carlos, but he just brushed it off.

In all honesty I wanted Kendall to be my friend again. It's not that I didn't want Carlos' friendship cause I wanted that too, but back when we were younger Kendall and I had been closer. Kendall had actually respected me and instead of making me do his homework, he'd ask for help. He also protected me from bullies while Carlos helped James.

"Logan."

I looked to my side and saw James standing off to the side. I didn't want to deal with him right now. I just wanted to get through this day and maybe go home and relax. That wouldn't happen until way later though.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"What's with you today," he asked simply.

"Nothing, I just been busy today," I lied. I didn't want to tell him what was going on in my head. Yeah, he's my friend, but he'd never understand.

"Seriously dude, you're going soft," James said looking around the hallway.

"I am not, I just want to focus on my classes while I can. I mean finals are coming up soon and I just wanna pass," I said. James gave me a weird look. He opened his mouth to speak when the warning bell rang. I turned and left before he could say anything. I walked into my next class and sat down.

I wasn't sure what to tell James right now. He thought I was going soft. I didn't want to believe him, but then again may he was right. Maybe I was going soft, but maybe that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. No it wasn't, maybe I wasn't a monster after all. Maybe I still had a heart.

~Kendall~

The rest of the day went by quickly. It's amazing how fast a day can go when no one is putting you down. Carlos and I left the school building and headed out to my car. We were chatting about our band practice today. We were going to run our set with Guitar Dude. He was going to take over on the trap set for us since Carlos wasn't that good yet, plus he wanted to be a keyboardist. We were going to have to find a permanent drummer soon.

We got into my car and I drove home with James and Logan behind me. They were still being forced to hang out with us. I noticed that Logan was in his own car today rather than riding with James. I tried not to look into it too much.

When we arrived home my mom was sitting in the living room talking to Guitar Dude. She knew him from our many visits to the music shop since before I could drive. She had been our chauffeur before.

"Dude," Carlos said. He looked up at us and smiled.

"You dudes ready to rock it?" Guitar Dude asked.

"Like you have to ask," I said rolling my eyes playfully. "Come on everything is set up in the garage already," I said.

"Who are these two?" Guitar Dude asked looking at Logan and James.

"Just the two we told you about," I said looking at my mom. She didn't seem pleased with my answer.

"I'm Logan," Logan said introducing himself, "and this is James," he added once he realized James had his headphones in and was texting someone.

We all headed out to the garage after telling my mother we'd be out there. James and Logan took their seats on the small couch out there while Dude sat down at the trap set I had acquired recently. He did a few tests to make sure everything was set up correctly and looked to me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Everything's good then?" I asked just wanting to be double sure I set it up correctly.

"Yep," Dude said. I grinned proud of myself.

"Let's just run through our set," I said. We have given Dude our CD the other day and he had listened to it and told us he was ready for most of the songs.

We ran through our set while James and Logan sat on the couch not making any noise. Logan was sitting at the far end of the couch as far away from everybody as possible. He had his head in his hands and he seemed upset about something. I wasn't sure what, but I didn't question it. There were too many people around and he'd never talk to me. I doubt he'd even talk if it was just the two of us.

We finished running through our set and Guitar Dude was able to keep up just fine. He had a few suggestions here and there but other than that he loved it. Logan and James left after their time was up and we continued to talk with Dude in the house. He was glad to help us out.

"Dudes, you two have some great music and I would be shocked if people hated it," Guitar Dude said.

"Well, we're hoping people like us," Carlos said. I nodded my head. It was true, we really wanted people to like our music. It was what we had work so hard on.

Eventually Dude left telling us he'd be back on Thursday to run though the music again. He wanted to make sure he was good enough to play with us. Dude was great on Guitar, but he was hesitant about his drumming. I thought he was amazing though. He picked up on everything really quickly. I was glad we had found someone to help us out like this.

"This is gonna be so awesome," Carlos said breaking me from my thoughts. I turned to him with a smile and nodded my head.

"Of course it is, we're amazing," I said. Carlos looked at me and started laughing. I did as well. We were just excited about the show and everyday it got closer we got more excited.

"I wouldn't saw amazing," Carlos said, "More like supremely awesome," he added grinning. I laughed and nodded my head.

~Mrs. Knight~

I was in the kitchen cleaning up when I heard Kendall and Carlos talking. I made my way out to the living room and stopped to listen to them for a moment. Kendall let out a loud laugh at something Carlos said about the made and being supremely awesome. I smiled as I made my way back to the kitchen not wanting to get caught eavesdropping on my son.

I had started to notice over the last few weeks Kendall and Carlos were changing. They were becoming the boys they used to be before Logan and James left them. I never really got the whole story, but from what I know it was because of popularity. They just told me James and Logan wanted to be popular and stopped hanging out with them.

Over the years I had watched my sons (I guess Carlos was like my second son by now) turn into these two boys who hated the world and for awhile themselves. I am glad they are turning things around. It all really started to change when they started Heffron Drive, but it was more so lately that they had changed as well. Kendall and Carlos were coming out of themselves more and becoming the two boys I once knew. I mean yeah they don't seem to be liking hanging out with James and Logan much, but at least their not so guarded.

Being guarded is good once in awhile, but it makes you stoic and not very fun. Kendall and Carlos are just teenagers. They need to have more fun. Maybe his punishment wasn't working the way I had planned, but it was working in a different way. I hoped Kendall and Carlos would remain the way they are right now, a bit carefree and laughing. I missed my son's laughter.

Kendall and Carlos walked into the kitchen in search of snacks. Kendall stopped when he saw me. He smiled at me. It was a real smile and something I had not seen on him in awhile. Carlos too, his smile was real It was good to see them smiling again.

"We're just getting some snacks before we head to bed," Kendall said.

"You know where they are," I said as I put the cleaning supplies I had out away. "Just don't stay up too late you still have school tomorrow," I reminded them.

"Yes Mama Knight we know," Carlos said smiling at me. I gave them both a nod before I headed up to my room to read before I went to bed.

~Logan~

I sighed as I climbed out onto the room just outside my bedroom window. I set one blanket I was carrying down and wrapped the other around me. This was the place that I came to think when things became too much for me. Right now was one of those times. I had a lot of thinking to do and this was the one place that just seemed to help me do that. I sighed and looked up at the sky. Everything was just so messed up right now.

Over the last few weeks I had been pulling away from Dak and his gang. I had even found myself pulling away from James. I was spending less and less time with them. I don't know why, but I was. I didn't like what they did, but usually I just let went along with it. I needed Dak to like me so he wouldn't turn on me.

Lately though, it was different. I couldn't jut sit there and watch them beat someone up or tear them down with words. I didn't want to sit there and be held responsible for someone having low self esteem. That was a lot to weigh on my conscious, or what was left of it. I saw what bullying could do to someone now. I saw that it could lead them into a path of darkness and depression. I knew that bullying hurt people, but I never put much thought into it before. I never thought about the consequences of my actions.

Then there was Kendall and Carlos. I don't know what to think of them. They had both fallen into that depression. They had survived it though. Someone they managed to pull through and were better, I think. I don't know. I knew Kendall and Carlos didn't like to broadcast their history, but they were brave. They managed to come back from a place so dark to where they are now. They are happy, kind of. They sing to kids at the children's hospital and are in a band. Their music is pretty decent. They seemed to have things together.

I don't think I could be as brave as them. I don't even know if I'd ever cut myself like that. I'm a wuss when it comes to pain, besides like I said I think cutting is dumb. It leads you down a dark path with no return usually. Some people, like Kendall and Carlos return, but most times it leads to suicide. Suicide was a cowards choice in my book. It was the easy way out and it was selfish. It hurts everyone around you even if you don't think they care, because they do. I would never sink that low.

I wasn't a coward, at least I don't think I am.

I looked up at the sky and to the stars that were shining brightly. There was a million of them all shining brightly and lighting up the night sky along with the full moon that was out. The stars made me feel so small.

They were out there millions of miles away and here I was just one person on Earth. One person who was just a small blip on the radar.

**So yeah totally got another chapter ready. I feel proud of myself. This fic is almost done. It'll be over after Kendall and Carlos' show, maybe a chapter or two after it. I don't know yet I haven't decided. I am glad so many people like this when I adopted it I only had a few ideas for it, but I'm glad everyone likes it. I think I like how it's turning out. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	10. The Apology

**I would like thank,** _winterschild11, LoveSprakle, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and Swayzee Sweetheart _**for taking the extra time to review. **

**Chapter 10: The Apology **

Wednesday.

Three days until the show.

Carlos and I felt bad about skipping out on the kids this week, but we didn't have a choice. On Sunday we had explained to them that we couldn't come this Wednesday because of our concert and they told us to go and have fun. We promised to have fun and tell them all about it on Sunday. We had stayed a while longer than normal on Sunday though. We really loved those kids and I think Logan was starting to get attached as well. He came with us on Sunday. It was nice to see Logan happy about something, but I was still wary. I didn't know what his angle was.

School had been pretty normal today. Dak was back and it seemed he was trying to make up for lost time. Carlos and I did extra work to avoid him as much as we could. It work for most of the day, we only ran into him twice but managed to get away before anything really bad happened. We didn't get hit today, so all in all it was a good day.

After school, Carlos and I headed into the garage with James and Logan following us. Just another day of being forced to hang out with them. James had his headphones in again and was ignoring us as usual, but Logan on the other hand was just silently following us. He had been acting strange all day. Well stranger than before. Logan hadn't even ridden here with James. He had taken his own car. The strangest thing was, he had a black eye, something he hadn't had this morning or at lunch today.

Today Logan had been completely silent even when Dak, James, and Dustin tried to start something during lunch. Logan just hung back and kept his mouth shut. I wasn't sure if Dak noticed, but maybe he had and that was what had happened to Logan's eye. I was curious and I wanted to know.

I got my chance when Logan headed to the bathroom. Carlos was working on a specific part in a song. I told Carlos I was gonna get some water and he just waved me off as he looked over the paper in his hands with our lyrics on them.

I headed into the house which was empty. Dad probably took mom and Katie out to get away from the noise of Carlos and I rehearsing. They loved our music, but hearing it day after day probably got old. I didn't blame them for wanting to get out of the house.

I saw Logan coming down the hallway. He stopped when he saw me. I looked at his eye and I felt bad for him. Not much, but just a little. He was the jerk that had turned his back on me and spent everyday since tearing me down and beating me. I wasn't sure how long we stood there.

"What happened to your eye," I asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I fell," Logan asked.

"You've got to much grace to fall Logan. You took gymnastics," I said. Logan's jaw dropped. He was probably shocked that I remembered that. I never forgot anything about my friend former or present.

"Yeah," Logan said recovering from his shock.

"I looks fresh," I said. "Does it hurt?" I asked. Logan nodded his head. I grabbed his hand and pulling him into the kitchen. I made him sit down at the table. I knew he wasn't going to tell me the truth, but I could help him with the pain a bit. I got an icepack from the freezer. I wrapped it in some paper towels.

"Thanks," Logan said taking it and putting it to the bruise below his eye.

"What happened?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Dak was mad that I didn't jump in when he was picking on you. He was really mad and yelling, so I told him where he could just stick it. Then he punched me," Logan said looking down at the table. I laughed at that. Logan looked up at me.

"You of all people should know better than to talk back to Dak like that," I said shaking my head. Logan looked at me before laughing as well.

"Yeah, well he was getting on my nerves, he always does," Logan said bitterly.

"Then why are you friends with him?" I asked. Logan looked up at me.

"Honestly?" Logan asked.

"That would be nice," I said looking at him.

"I just wanted the abuse to end," Logan sighed, "that night after Dak's offer, James and I went to his house. We argued and I told James we couldn't do that to you guys. You were our friends, no our brothers, and had been there for us since we were little. In the end James talked me into going with Dak. He told me friends come and go that it was a part of life. We'd move on and so would you guys. Besides I just think he wanted the popularity. He wanted to be part of the in crowd. He told me I had a choice to make, man up and follow Dak or be a kid and go running back to our childhood friends," Logan sighed.

"Logan," I said slowly.

"No I made the wrong choice. I sold out, I'm a fake. And all for what? So I wouldn't get bullied?" Logan asked. I sat there looking at his shocked. "I am so sorry Kendall, I let him get to me and I let him boss me around just so I wouldn't get beat up anymore. I put you and Carlos through so much and I know apologizing can't change the past or take it all back. I really am sorry though, I never realized how bad we hurt you guys. I guess in order to deal with turning my back on you guys I just blocked it all out. I didn't think about it and that made what I did easier," Logan said tears in his eyes.

I was shocked by his confession and his apology. This was unexpected. I had just wanted to know what happened with his eye. I looked at Logan not sure what to think.

"You're right words can't take back the abuse you inflicted and the pain," I said slowly. I didn't know where the words were coming from. I had wanted nothing more than to have my old friend back, but the truth was he wasn't my old friend. He never would be. We could never go back to what we once were. I looked up at Logan, who looked like I had just slapped him across the face.

"Kendall," Logan said. I held up a hand to silence him.

"You really hurt us Logan, Carlos and I fell apart. We got in deep and at one point I didn't seen any other way to end the pain other than…I don't know how we got out of that place," I said shaking my head. Somehow Carlos and I managed to get our life back together, sort of. We were lucky, not many people are able to do that.

"I know that now and I am so sorry," Logan said.

"If you want me to forgive you, you're going to have to do more than that. I'm not dumb Logan and I am not going to fall for whatever angle you're playing. I am not giving you that power over me," I said getting up from the table.

I left the kitchen and headed back to the garage. I heard a car start and leave. Logan had probably left. I wouldn't doubt it after what I said. I wasn't sure if he was being genuine or not and I wasn't going to take any chances.

I got James attention and told him he could leave. I didn't need to tell him twice. He was out the door before I could even blink. I looked up at Carlos who was looking at me confused.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Logan apologized," I said simply.

"For what?" Carlos asked.

"For everything," I said looking down at my hands.

"What did you say? I heard him peel out of here," Carlos said.

"I told him if he wanted me to forgive him he had to do better than that," I said shaking me head. "I wasn't going to play into his trap. He's gotta be playing an angle and I am not giving him that power over me again," I added.

"What if he was being genuine?" Carlos asked.

"Then he'll have to prove it," I shrugged.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not playing into his game again. I am not the naïve boy I once was Carlos, I know he can be just as cold hearted as Dak and you should know it too," I said darkly. I turned and left the garage and headed up to my bedroom.

~Logan~

I sighed as I pulled my car up to the outlook over the town. Sherwood looked so small form up here. The sun was going down and the lights were coming on. It would be dark soon and Sherwood would look like the stars, bright and so far away.

I got out of my car and moved to sit on the hood. I sighed as I thought about what Kendall said. He thought I was playing a joke on him, and he had every right to believe that. I knew getting his trust back would be hard, but what he said had stung. He had every right to say those things though. I had hurt him so bad. I had thought getting punched in the eye for not picking on him might've helped, but it didn't.

I sighed as I looked up at the darkening sky. It wouldn't be much longer before the stars came out and made me feel small again. I mean yeah I liked looking at them, but lately all they did was make me feel so small and insignificant.

I had to get Kendall and Carlos to believe me somehow. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean just apologizing wasn't going to work obviously. I had known it was a long shot to begin with, but I had to try. I needed to come up with a new plan.

I sat there just thinking over ways to get Kendall's trust back. There were many things I could do, but I knew none of them would work. I had to do something that really made him see that I was serious about this.

~Carlos~

I sat there staring at where Kendall had stormed off. I hadn't expected him to snap at me like that. I had thought things were getting better. I thought we were returning to the people we used to be. I thought for a second I had my fun loving friend back.

I sighed and ran my hand over my face. The garage door opened and Katie walked in. She looked confused.

"What happened? We just walked in and Kendall looked pissed did you guys get into a fight?" she asked me.

"No, not really," I said slowly. I wasn't even sure what had happened. "He told me Logan apologized and that he didn't believe him. I just suggested that Logan might really mean it and he got mad," I explained. I started turning our stuff off.

"Want me to go talk to him?" Katie asked me. I shook my head.

"I will," I said.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, you don't need him mad at you when it's Logan he's really mad at," I said. Katie thought about it before nodding her head.

Once I finished in the garage and Katie took off to watch TV I made my way up to Kendall's bedroom. I didn't knock on the door. I just opened the door and saw Kendall sitting at his desk looking out the window.

"What if he was serious?" Kendall asked.

"They he'll do anything to prove to you that he was," I said walking over to the desk and leaning against it next to him.

"What if he takes it back because I was a jerk? What if he doubles his bullying on us," Kendall asked.

"He won't," I said.

"How do you know?" Kendall asked turning to look up at me.

"Because Logan isn't like that," I said simply. Kendall looked up at me. "You said he apologized and that's something the old Logan would do. Now I'm not saying he's going to be just like he used to be, but maybe he found his heart again," I said.

"Maybe," Kendall said.

We settled into his room to talk about our show again. It seemed like no matter what we always ended up talking about our show.

~James~

I made my way home. I didn't know where Logan was, but I was sure Kendall had talked to him. I had seen them leave the room almost one after the other and they were both gone for awhile. Maybe Kendall had talked to him and Logan finally cracked and apologized. I could tell he was close to cracking and breaking down.

I'll admit hanging out with Kendall and Carlos these last few weeks has been ok. I mean the first two weeks weren't bad, but then I started to feel like we were the way we used to be and I couldn't let that happen. I started to push them away again. I saw what Dak did to anyone who turned on him. Once Dustin had questioned him and he punched him in the jaw. Just today Logan talked back and he hit him. I didn't want to get hit. I didn't want him to think I was turning my back on him.

Dak controlled our group with fear and intimidation. He was only as strong as whoever was with him. Sure he could pack a punch, but that was if he was provoked first. If he wasn't pissed he couldn't cause as much damage as he did. He used his large stature to look down on people and he used his words to slice then to bits. He knew just what to say to get you feeling worthless. I had been the victim of that tactic when I first started being "friends" with him. He knew what to say to get to me and make me do things that I'd regret.

One of the things he had talked me into doing was hurting Kendall and Carlos. At the time I had thought it was a smart move to go to Dak. I didn't realize the power he had. I thought he'd stop bullying me and Logan, the truth is he didn't. He still calls me and Logan names. He calls everyone names except for Jett. They have been friend since forever. I am sure they met like Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I had. They met young and became friends.

Anyways at first I had been a bit hesitant to hurt Kendall and Carlos. I mean I knew I hurt them by leaving them, but I thought they'd get over it. Friends come and go it's a part of life. I thought if Logan and I just cut them out completely we'd move on and they would too, but Dak had other ideas. He wanted test our loyalty. I didn't want to go back to being beaten up everyday so I did what he asked and that was the day I lost my soul.

I arrived at my house and made my way inside still thinking about Kendall and Carlos. I knew nothing I did would ever get them to forgive me, so I wasn't bothering with it. It would only be a waste of time.

My cell phone rang scaring me. I jumped and dug it out of my pocket. I looked down at the caller ID and saw Logan's home phone number. That was odd, he never called from his home phone, even if his cell was dead. I answered it.

"Hello James," came Mrs. Mitchell's voice.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Mitchell what's up?" I asked.

"Hello James have you seen Logan, he hasn't been home yet and it's getting late, I thought you boys would've left the Knights by now," she said.

"We did a few hours ago but I went the mall for a bit, I don't know where Logan went," I said honestly.

"Oh, well he won't answer his cell phone and I'm getting worried," She said slowly.

"If I see him I'll let him know he has to get home, his cell phone just probably died," I said. It was a plausible story. He forgot to charge his phone all the time. Mrs. Mitchell seemed to buy the story and said good bye to me.

I turned right around and got back into my car. If Logan wasn't home yet then something was wrong. I may not know him like I used to know him, but I still know him enough to know when something is wrong. I knew where he goes when he's upset, I just hoped he wasn't too upset and did something crazy. He'd been acting really weird this last week and I wouldn't put anything past him right now.

I started driving up to the look out that over looked the town. When Logan needed to think and he didn't want to go home and have his mother question him that was the one place he went. I pulled up and saw Logan sitting on the hood of his car. He looked over at me and then back out to over the town. I got out of my car.

"My mom call you?" Logan asked.

"Learn to answer your phone jackass," I said.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now," Logan said shrugging. I sent his mother a text that I had found him and he was in a mood that I'd get him to go home soon. I was glad that she knew how to text. It made things a bit easier.

We both stood there not talking. I wasn't sure what Logan was thinking either. The darkness covered his face and he was a little hard t read these last few weeks anyways.

"What's wrong?" I asked finally. I knew he wasn't going to take the first step. I had to.

"Did we do the right thing?" Logan asked without looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I had no idea what he meant. Logan looked over at me with a glare.

"With Kendall and Carlos," he said his glare disappearing.

"Yes," I said quickly. Logan looked shocked by my answer.

"Really? You think so," Logan said slowly.

"Yeah, I mean look at us we're not getting beat up anymore," I said.

"Right cause, I fell into Dak's fist," Logan snorted.

"You know what I mean, I mean you know better than to talk back," I snapped. "We're popular," I added getting back on track.

"Where's that gonna get us when we graduate next year?" he asked looking back over the town.

I opened my mouth but closed it when I had nothing to say. I looked down at the ground as I thought over my next words carefully.

"Nowhere, that's where," Logan said.

"What's your point," I asked annoyed.

"I think we made a mistake," Logan said sliding off his car and standing up. "I think we screw up and I am going to do everything I can to fix it, you can either help me or get the hell out of my way, got it," he said looking at me.

"You do what you think you gotta do," I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"I'd hate to lose your friendship James, but turning my back on my other two friends was a mistake and I think I care more what they think about me then what Dak thinks," Logan said opening his car door.

"Do what you gotta do, but don't expect me to follow you around like a lost puppy," I said. Logan just nodded his head and got into his car and left.

He knew I was perfectly fine with leaving Kendall and Carlos back then. I was the one who had talked him into leaving in the first place. I didn't want to go back to being Dak's punching bag. I saw what he did to Logan today and it would be ten times worse if you turned against him.

**Oh yeah another chapter, I think this is turning out nicely. I really liked how this is going and I hope you guys are too. As I have said there are just a few more chapters to this. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
